


Where The Sea And Sky Touch: Fashionably Late SoKai Week Stories

by SirAngelo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best ship, F/M, Genderswap, Prompt Fic, Romance, SoKai Week 2019, Sokai, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAngelo/pseuds/SirAngelo
Summary: A series of short stories about our favourite Kingdom Hearts couple, for SoKai Week 2019.Day 1: Kairi once gave Sora something precious for him to keep safe. Maybe second time will be the charm...Day 2: Sora and Kairi get their first chance to spar with each other.Day 3: Aqua notices Kairi taking more than few pictures with her phone as of late. She begins to wonder why...Day 4: In another place, Sora's a girl. Kairi's a guy. What's the same? What's different? Would they still come together?Day 5: Sora wonders about a happy future. Kairi dreads about a dark vision.Day 6: As time goes by, Kairi's heart grows fonder. And the distance between her and Sora grows more and more.Day 7: After a pitched battle, Sora rushed to be at Kairi's side. Their futures then unfold from that point.





	1. Day One: Quote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't be me if I wasn't late to the party, now would I?
> 
>  
> 
> In all seriousness, I'm not really involved heavily in fan communities, so SoKai Week almost past me by – which would be a shame because this is basically the one ship I care about. And, as time goes on, I enjoy writing for and about Kairi more and more. So, I want to do my part and take part this year, at any rate. Major thanks to ShireFolk for enlightening me to SoKai Week and for giving me the prompts.
> 
>  
> 
> CONTINUITY NOTE: This is an alternate continuity not in line with Kingdom Hearts III. KH III has no baring on these stories. Because KH III blows chunks.

Trouble was stirring throughout the worlds. The perilous tide of darkness was rising. The Heartless returning in full force. Danger and uncertainty cast their shadows across the entirety of the Realm of Light.

 

 

They all knew that this peace would be fleeting, but Kairi wished it had lasted just a little while longer.

 

 

Weeks ago, it was decided that, in order to counteract the unknown enemy, in order to prevent things from spiraling out of control too fast, the various Key Bearers and their allies would split into teams and go searching for the root of the problem. Sora was paired up with Donald and Goofy (heaven forbid anyone break apart that trio). Riku and Roxas sortieing together, with Mickey tagging along. Terra and Ventus had already departed, two brothers in arms finally reunited. And that left the girls on their own, Aqua with Kairi and Namine at her side.

 

 

Roxas and Namine were upset to be separated. Sora and Kairi were similarly frustrated. But they had all swallowed their complaints in order to best serve the needs of the mission.

 

 

Even if Kairi couldn't shake the misgivings in her heart....

 

 

The day of departure came sooner than any of them would have liked, with each of the three teams having a different rendezvous point for pick-up; Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Aqua coming from off-world to pick up their charges.

 

 

Kairi and Namine were currently on their way to the southern point of the island, where Aqua had scheduled to meet them, but not before Namine double-, triple-, and quadruple-checked all of their supplies, making absolutely certain they had everything possible.

 

 

_She's just nervous._ Kairi thought in reflection, as the two sisters made their way through a dirt trail, cutting through a patch of wild grass and assorted greenery. _But I can't really blame her. Something about all this has my stomach in knots._ Kairi was trailing behind Namine, her head lost in a haze.

 

 

Kairi had done her fair share of fighting. She was determined to be proficient with her Keyblade, and she had many people to guide her forward to that goal. She had gone adventuring with Sora and Riku and Roxas and Aqua and the warriors of the Radiant Garden. She wasn't just some helpless damsel anymore. She was a seasoned adventurer at this point in her life.

 

 

Namine was none of those things yet, so it made sense why she was worrying.

 

 

But Kairi, despite everything she had been through, couldn't shake the trepidation she was feeling.

 

 

_I know why. This is the first time since back then that we've been separated like this._ Kairi stopped dead in her tracks, fingers twitching and shaking. She balled her hands up into fists. _The first time we'll be going our separate ways with no way of knowing when we'll see each other again – if we'll see each other again – in how long...?_

 

 

_Almost two years. I've been counting the time. Twenty months._

 

 

It had been twenty months since the Organization fell and Sora and Riku finally returned home.

 

 

It had been thirteen months (coincidentally) since they were able to extract Roxas and Namine from within the hearts of their others, granting the two ex-Nobody a chance at a life they deserved.

 

 

It had been six months since Sora, Kairi, and Riku pulled Aqua from the Realm of Darkness, and the four of them restored Terra and Ven to normally, reuniting the three wayward friends.

 

 

So much had changed in that short amount of time. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were finally able to make good on their childhood dream and explore the many worlds at their leisure. Kairi had been able to meet so many new people and see wondrous sights beyond her wildest imagination.

 

 

She had new friends in the form of Roxas and Terra and Ventus who she adored and cherished and cared for as much as any of her old companions.

 

 

She had a sister in the form of Namine. Someone who with she could share her hopes and dreams, her fears and doubts, confide within her darkest secrets, and bask in one another's joy and happiness.

 

 

She had a master and teacher in the form of Aqua. A person and warrior she respected and adored and idolized and loved. Someone she strove to be like. Someone who would show her the path forward whenever sadness and uncertainty gripped her heart.

 

 

And, she had the love of one young man who she cared for above all else. Who she loved with all her heart.

 

 

_So much has changed, I guess I'm just afraid of losing it all. Of losing any of it._

 

 

Kairi's hands continued to shake. Growling in annoyance, she shoved them deep into the pockets of her dressed. Something hard brushed up against the knuckles of her left hand. Confusion struck her face for a moment, before Kairi realized what it was. She desperately gripped onto the object like she was a soul lost and sea and it was her only lifeline.

 

 

“Kairi? What's the matter?” Kairi looked up to see that Namine had also stopped, though she was standing thirty-odd feet ahead of her. She must have heard Kairi's growl. “We can't stop now, we're late meeting Aqua, as is.”

 

“I-” Kairi caught herself, as her fingers idly traced the object in her pocket. A crazy, impulsive idea began to form in her head. “Listen, Namine,” Kairi began to take a few steps backwards along the path, “Tell Master I'll be a little late. There's one last thing I need to do before I leave.”

 

 

Namine blinked, utterly baffled. “What?” But, in the time it took her to say that one word, Kairi had turned about and sped away from the blonde. Namine called out in futility, but it was too late. Everyone knew that once Kairi had her heart set on something, she would not stray from that path until she had it.

 

 

**(~S/K~)**

 

 

Donald and Goofy were landing on the western most beach to retrieve Sora in their old _Highwind_ ship. Kairi cut her way through every sidestreet and back alley and wilderness trail she knew of in order to make it to them in time. It was just like when she was a little kid, rushing home from school, going through every shortcut in order to catch her favourite after-school cartoons right on time.

 

 

By the time she broke through the last bit of underbrush and made it to the beach, Kairi was sweaty and dirty from the physical activity, and scraped up from the weeds and thickets, but, in between laboured breaths, she sighed in relief.

 

 

The _Highwind_ was still parked on the beach. She could see Donald and Goofy just entering the interior of the vessel, with one last individual still making his way up the rampway.

 

 

She had made it, just in time.

 

 

“Sora! Sora!!!” Kairi cried out, breathlessly, jogging towards her beloved. Sora came to halt, turning about, and looking just as confused as Namine was earlier.

 

  
“Kairi? What are you doing here?” Quickly, Sora made his way down the ramp to meet Kairi on the sandy beachfront. “Shouldn't you be with Aqua and Namine right now?”

 

 

“Yeah, I should be but...” Kairi swallowed, hard. It had felt like forever ago when they finally confessed their honest feelings to each other, so why was it still so difficult to talk to him like this? Why did she still get so nervous around him?  


_Why am I so panicked, here and now?_

 

 

“Before we go, I wanted to give you something.” She finally said. Her hands retreated to her pockets, once more.

 

 

“Oh?” Sora looked quizzical, but then he seemed to catch on. Closing his eyes, Sora leaned forward and puckered his lips.

 

 

In the moment, Kairi felt her nerves alleviate, as she almost broke down in laughter. This utter goofball. Even after all this time, he still hadn't changed one bit...

 

 

Kairi kissed her wonderful boyfriend, the two smiling from the romantic contact. “That was nice, Sora. And thank you, but... that's not what I had in mind.”

 

 

“Then what was?”

 

 

“Hey, you two lovebirds, knock it off! We got a schedule to keep!” Donald squawked from the top of the ramp. They both knew he was teasing, but it still caused Kairi to jump in start, her face turning as red as her hair.

 

 

“Easy, Donald, just give us a moment, okay?” Sora pleaded, a slight smile on his face, earning a noise from the wizard that was half sigh and half chuckle. Turning back to Kairi, Sora asked, “Well, Kai? What is it?”

 

 

“It's... something you've had before.” She began, cryptically. “Something you had with you when you fought Ansem and Xemnas. Something that both kept you safe, and that you kept safe.” Sora quirked an eyebrow, desperate for an answer. Kairi finally withdrew the object held in her pocket.

 

 

It was the star-shaped charm she had made from thalassa shells.

 

 

Kairi's lucky charm.

 

 

Sora's confusion only deepened. “But that's yours, Kairi.” Sora pointed out. “You have gave it to me for luck, and I brought it back, safe and sound. Just like I promised.”

 

 

“Just like you promised...” Kairi repeated, with a fond smile on her face. “But I want you to have it again, Sora, because...”

 

 

_Because I'm afraid we won't see each other again, if something goes wrong._

 

 

“Because it might be my lucky charm, but it brought you all the luck in the world. Even after everything you went through, you came home safe and sound. It might sound silly, but I think this charm helped you come back to me – to us, I mean!” Kairi blushed again, a cute streak of red striking her face. “Come back home to all of us...”

 

 

Sora considered the small charm for a second. It sure seemed so much bigger when he held it in his hands the first time...

 

 

“I don't think that's silly at all, Kairi.” Sora said, earning a slight smile from Kairi. “Even before you got your Keyblade, you always helped me in my darkest hours. Your charm helped me, too. I'll keep it with me and we'll both come home, together, back to you. Like always!”

 

Kairi felt her dread ebb away at Sora's confident declaration. He always knew what to do and say to make her feel better.

 

 

“But, wait... if you're giving me this...” Sora muttered to himself, before snapping. An idea had come to him. “Oh yeah, great idea! Kairi, close your eyes for a sec. And lower your head a bit, too.”

 

 

Kairi did as she was bid. “What's this, another kiss?”

 

 

“Nope. This is something for you. An oath for you to keep. A charm to protect you. To make sure you come home safe, just like I do.”

 

 

Kairi felt something brushed against her hair, passing all the way down her long, crimson locks, and slide down on her neck. Something cool and metallic pressed up against her neck and collar.

 

 

Kairi opened her eyes to find that Sora had given her his trademark crown necklace.

 

 

Her right hand went to touch at the pendant, overwhelmed with the emotion of the gesture.

 

 

“I know that even if we're worlds apart, no matter what the challenges we have to overcome, we'll always be together.” Sora said, taking a hold of Kairi's other hand, earnest and sincere happiness lighting his eyes. “Ours hearts are as one, and we'll always return to each other.”

 

 

Kairi's eyes welled with tears of joy. “Absolutely. We'll always find each other. I'll come back to you, Sora. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes for the prompt were “It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me/Don't worry. I will”.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time, fellow SoKai fans!


	2. Day Two: Training Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUITY NOTE: Kingdom Hearts III sucks the big one, so it isn't considered canon to these stories!

Sora huffed as he paddled through the waves and sea, his row boat lagging behind the ones piloted by Riku and Roxas, as they all headed towards their destination, a small wooden platform anchored about thirty-yards from the shoreline.

 

 

He looked back at the stern of his boat, seeing Kairi and Aqua idly chatting. Aqua had said something that caused the redhead to burst out in laughter. Seeing the cute creases in her face and seeing her so joyous and happy caused Sora's heart to soar, almost forgetting the reason why he was lagging behind the other boats.

 

 

Roxas and Riku only had one passenger each – Namine and Ventus, respectively. And they were the two smallest people in the group of seven, to boot!

 

 

_They're both stronger than me, but of course I got to be the one to ferry two people._ Sora griped mentally.

 

 

Aqua took her title and role of Keyblade Master seriously, and, to that end, was earnest and serious in wanting to impart her wisdom onto her juniors; about helping all of them realize their full potential as Key Bearers. She already hosted formal, regular lessons with Kairi – her eager and attentive apprentice – but would occasionally come up with group exercises for all the Wielders. To keep them sharp. To hone their skills. To shore up their weaknesses.

 

 

Due to the various schedules of the group, this was actually the first time all six of the junior Key Bearers would participate in the same session.

 

 

More importantly, it would be the first time Sora and Kairi would train together, ever.

 

 

Sora couldn't wait. He wanted to see just how much Kairi had improved since studying under Aqua. He wanted to feel pride in her growth, as a person and as a warrior. And, he couldn't lie, there was a part of him that very much enjoyed seeing Kairi's show off her power, her confidence, her fierceness. To let loose that blazing fighting spirit and reveal it to the world.

 

 

It was a whole new side to the girl he had always loved.

 

 

“Alright, today's exercise will be ten rounds of one-on-one combat training.” Aqua explained, standing up in the boat, as Sora finally pulled up to where Riku and Roxas had stopped and dropped their anchors. Aqua hadn't divulged exactly what the day's training wound entail, just telling her six charges to meet on the beach at ten A.M. and to wear their swimming gear. Pointing at the floating platform, Aqua continued. “You'll be matched up against each other, and will fight on top of that barge. Your goal is to knock your opponent off the platform and into the water. But, you will be limited in techniques allowed to you – no magic, no light, no darkness, no Form Changes, no special abilities of any kind. The only tools at your disposal are your body and your physical Keyblade.”

 

 

“This seems more like a game than proper training.” Riku pointed out, in a flat tone. Aqua only smiled at the comment, as if expecting it.

 

 

“The best exercises are always the ones that are deceptive at first glance.” Aqua offered, before going back into lecture mode. Sora and Kairi shared a glance with each other, the girl silently suggesting this was a common occurrence. That her Master seemed to relish in the verbal portion of teaching. “The platform will quickly become wet with sea water, as your body's will be as well, making footing precarious. It's also only seven square feet, meaning you won't have much room to maneuver. The exercise is designed to test your physical strength, your swordplay techniques, your balance and coordination, and your ability to adapt to a changing environment.”

 

 

Everyone seemed to accept the explanation, a murmuring chorus of general agreement rising from the six Key Bearers.

 

 

“Then let's begin! First round will be Riku versus Roxas, Namine versus Ventus, and Sora versus Kairi. When the two of you are ready...”

 

 

Riku and Roxas swam out to the platform and clambered on top, where Aqua revealed she had one more trick up her sleeve. She dipped the teeth of her Keyblade beneath the waves and conjured a whirling riptide beneath the floating battlefield. The rough choppy waters somehow contained themselves the the general area of the platform, but caused it to bop and buck chaotically.

 

 

Deceptive at first glance, indeed...

 

 

Riku and Roxas immediately launched into a fearsome duel, regardless of the instability of their footing. It was to be expected, that the two bitter rivals would clash with all their might, neither offering an inch to the other competitor. Eventually, things just broke down, as the two boys abandoned their Keyblades and went about it, tooth and nail, punching and kicking and wrestling each other. Shortly thereafter, Riku tried spear tackling Roxas into the water, but his foot slipped on the slick wood, and both tumbled into the ocean.

 

 

The two spent the next five minutes arguing with each other as to who hit the water first. Aqua sighed and called the bout a draw.

 

 

Namine, the magic specialist, seemed to be the one most hampered by Aqua's “no magic or special abilities” rule, but gave it her all in her match with Ventus. Her sword techniques lent themselves to a more counter-based and reactive style, and it was put to the test against Ven's high-flying, rapid-paced attack. It looked like Namine couldn't possibly keep up with Ven's speed, a flurry of lightning-fast blows almost knocking her off the platform, when an errant wave struck the moment Namine blocked one of Ven's strikes. Ven stumbled on his feet from the suddenness of it all, awkwardly hopping on one foot, and Namine quickly took the opportunity, pushing all of her weight and all of Ven's weight back on him, sending the young boy tumbling over the edge.

 

 

Namine splayed herself against the platform, desperate to stay on, while Roxas whooped and hollered in congratulations, clearly happy at his girlfriend's success. The blonde seemed less satisfied with her performance, but still smiled shyly at the praise being given.

 

 

And then it was Sora's and Kairi's turn.

 

 

Sora was fired up and raring to go, as Kairi made her way up on to the platform. She was dressed in a navy blue tankini top and matching bikini bottoms, a crimson streak cutting diagonally down the top. It was both practical, and she looked good in it. Kairi had been growing out her hair again, but had most of it pinned up for the current contest, creating a fan of bright red hair behind her head. That also, Sora sound was practical and it made her look good.

 

 

Sora was fired up and raring to go, but he needed to focus. He couldn't let himself get distracted by the dazzling beauty before him.

 

 

But, hey, he could still have some fun....

 

 

“Say, Kai.” Sora began while stretching out his arms and legs. Aqua was waiting for them to strike their fighting stances before signaling a start. “How 'bout we make today a little more fun? Make a wager on our training.”

 

 

Kairi quirked an eyebrow, seeming receptive. “And what do you have in mind, Sora?” Pressing a finger to his chin, Sora thought.

 

 

“How about... whoever has the worst record on the day has to by the other lunch? Sound good?”

 

 

“Sure does, hun.” Kairi grinned confidently. The redhead struck her stance and summoned her Keyblade. “But I hope you're prepared to pony up some munny. This is our first time training, and there's no way I'm going to back down. I'll show you all the fruits of my labour!”

 

 

That was the spirit Sora admired. The spirit he longed to see.

 

 

“I'm counting on that, Kairi!” Sora similarly summoned his weapon and took his mark.

 

 

From her rowboat, Aqua raised her Keyblade into the air. “On your marks... get ready.... FIGHT!”

 

 

As soon as Aqua lowered her Keyblade into the water, the platform began to wildly rock once more, Sora and Kairi's battle began.

 

 

Sora tried to keep his balance in the face of the tumultuous waves, leading to Kairi striking first. The girl had hunkered down and made long, low strides forward, keeping her center of gravity as low to the ground as possible. Sora may be stronger than she was, and he certainly had more experience, but Kairi had been diligently drilling with Aqua for months now, honing her skills and perfecting her swordplay. Sora's fighting style was more freeform and improvisational; Kairi's was based on actual technique. She was confident that and her strategy would win her the match and, hopefully, the day.

 

 

Kairi kept her body low and harried at Sora with slashes at his midsection, though they weren't very strong or very fast. Sora easily blocked all of them. But, in the moment their blades would lock, Kairi would shift her feet and weight in time with the waves and platform, and force Sora backwards, closer and closer to the edge. Kairi balance was too sturdy, her offence too relentless, and the area of engagement too small. Sora couldn't escape or muster a counter, and he soon found himself back to the very last inch of the platform, his heel precariously hanging over the edge.

 

 

Kairi swatted at Sora's Keyblade, putting more muscles behind that strike, and batting the weapon out of Sora's hand. She quickly reared back for her finishing blow, letting out a low battle cry as she did. Sora certainly felt pride in her at this moment, and was taken in by both her strength and her beauty. It was okay to be distracted now. The match was over anyways.

 

 

_Or is it..._

 

 

Sora noticed that, with her Keyblade in both hands, being wound up so the weapon would be behind her shoulders, Kairi was totally open for a split-second.

 

 

A silly idea popped into his head.

 

 

In the split-second Kairi's guard was down, Sora threw caution to the wind, and leaned in to kiss the girl.

 

 

To say that Kairi wasn't expecting it was an understatement, as her forward momentum came to a sudden halt, her right arm and Keyblade going slack, as she leaned into the kiss. As she did, a smile formed on her lips, clearly thinking this was just one more reward for the victory to reap. All she had to do was push Sora and he would fall backwards into the drink...

 

 

Sora put his hands on Kairi's hips and broke away. “Bye-bye, Kai.”

 

 

Kairi blinking in confusion. “'Bye-byyyYYYYEEE!”

 

 

Sora picked his girlfriend up and hurled her into the air, circle throwing her into the ocean.

 

 

When Kairi emerged from beneath the surf, her hair having been swept down by the force of the water, Sora was sitting on the platform, cross-legged, with a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

 

 

Kairi puffed out her cheeks, petulantly, sore from the loss.

 

 

“Sorry, Kairi. Looks like you're starting the day behind.” Sora offered her a hand to pull her back up, which Kairi took....

 

 

....And then spat out a stream of seawater into Sora's face, stunning him, before dragging him into the ocean as well. One good turn deserves another.

 

 

“I knew those two would use this as an opportunity to screw around.” Riku grumbled from his vantage point, as Sora and Kairi splashed at each other, shouting and hollering and teasing one another.

 

 

Aqua only smiled fondly at the sight. “Let them have their fun, Riku.” She said softly as she observed the two teenagers. “Those two and their love for each other is everything good and right in this world.”

 

 

After a few more moments of playing around, the two lovers returned to the boats, big joyful smiles plastered on their faces.

 

 

“Okay, we'll start the second round, then. Kairi versus Ven. Namine against Roxas. Riku versus Sora....”

 

 

At the end of the day, Kairi was able to get her revenge on Sora in the tenth and final round, evening the score between the two. Not that it mattered, unfortunately. Sora's early victory was all the edge he needed, as he finished the day with an even score of five wins and five losses, while Kairi went four-for-six on the day.

 

 

With training complete, the two wandered into town in search of a late lunch, Kairi making good on the wager.

 

 

They ended up at a little taco stand, where everything was made daily by hand, Kairi buying a platter of three for each of them. Kairi went with something light – shrimp and mango salsa – while Sora went full-in on spice and fire, loading his with spicy sausage, habanero peppers, and ghost chili sauce. Kairi even bought fruit sorbet for the desert, something Sora desperately needed, after lighting his mouth on fire.

 

 

Before long, the couple returned to Sora's home, snuggling up in a hammock he had strung up his backyard, relaxing as the exhaustion from their training finally started catching up to them.

 

 

Kairi cuddled up in Sora's arms, sleepily muttering about how next time she would win the day. That she would keep getting stronger and stronger, so that she could stand beside her friends and loved ones. So that, one day, she could protect Sora.

 

 

“I'm so proud of you Kairi...” Sora said softly, after his girlfriend drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her on the forehead. “I'm proud of you for what you've done, and I can't wait to see how much you'll grow in the future. One day, you'll show the world just what you're made of.”

 


	3. Day Three: Gummi Phone Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUITY NOTE: I actually like these characters, and don't just want them to suck and die and have Sora have to save everyone and do everything. As such, Kingdom Hearts III is not considered canon to these stories.

If there was one thing Aqua didn't understand about the modern world, it was technology.

 

 

Television. Video games. Computers. The internet. Cell and smart phones. All of it just flew over her head.

 

 

_Especially_ smart phones. Aqua could never comprehend why everyone – adult, child, and teenager alike – constantly fiddled with those infernal devices. Even her friends and companions all seemed entrapped by them.

 

 

Kairi was especially bad. Constantly using the camera mode of her Mog Phone – a newly updated and refurbished model of Sora's Gummi Phone – to snap pictures of everything she came across. Pictures of her friends and families, of wildlife and plantlife, or anything she found she dubbed “cute” or “cool”. Selfies of herself. Selfies with her friend Selphie. Selfies with friends _other_ than Selphie.

 

 

A lots and lots of pictures of Sora and Aqua, herself.

 

 

_Kairi has been especially bad, as of late..._ Aqua corrected, mentally. It seemed that every half-interesting sight on every world drew out the redhead's shutterbug nature. People and animals and landmarks. Hell, whenever Kairi or her companions changed battle outfits, or performed a particularly impressive feat in combat, out came the phone and the camera flash.

 

 

Through it all, Aqua gritted her teeth, shook her head, and gently censured her protege.

 

 

After departing from Destiny Islands, the trio of Aqua, Kairi, and Namine explored a handful of worlds, striking down Heartless, and finding a few clues that led them towards Radiant Garden. There was something on this world that was related to the rise of dark forces elsewhere, they were all sure of it. Kairi, especially, was convinced it was true. And so, upon arrival, the three headed out from the capitol city and into the lush, green countryside beyond, their destination being an old temple built within a mountain peak to the west.

 

 

And so the three women found themselves traversing a verdant and dense forest that knotted the base of the mountain range.

 

 

Or, rather, they were suppose to be traversing the forest, but Kairi was holding the group up.

 

 

She had spotted a ball of snow white fluff, that turned out to be an animal, that Kairi was convinced was the rare and elusive vorpal bunny. Kairi was trying to creep up on the hare, phone in hand, trying to snap a photo of the mythical lapin.

 

 

“Nice and slow...” Kairi whispered, speaking to both herself and the bunny. Kairi was approaching it from the front, as the little puffball grazed on some wildgrass. Aqua observed it all with a slight frown on her face. “I'm not gonna spook you little guy.... Just wanna snap a pic...”

 

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kairi raised her phone up, opening up her camera app. But that very soft _“click”_ emanating from the phone ringed out through the woods like a gunshot. The vorpal bunny looked up from it's food, eyeing Kairi, as the redhead froze in place.

 

 

It was a tense moment, as Kairi didn't dare move, let alone try and snap a picture, less she spook the creature. The bunny wriggled it's nose and twitched it's ears, staring down the Key Bearer with it's blood red eyes.

 

 

For a moment, it looked like it wasn't going to do anything, but then, in a blink of an eye, the rabbit vanished, moving faster than Kairi could possibly react. A white blur against the green.

 

 

“Damn it!” Kairi cursed, clutching at her phone, the perfect opportunity ruined. She huffed and fumed in frustration.

 

 

“Kairi.” Aqua said, her voice cutting into the world Kairi had made for herself. The student turned to face the Master. “We really don't have time to fool around. I want to get out of the forest before nightfall.” Aqua hardened her expression, clearly showing the girl her frustration and disappointment. “Do I have to confiscate your phone or are you going to actually focus on the task of hand?”

 

 

Kairi shied away. “I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to be such a bother. I'll stay on task, I promise.” She apologized sheepishly, making her way back to Aqua's side.

 

 

Aqua's countenance softened slightly. She always found it hard to be stern with her charge. She hated seeing Kairi upset or troubled. “It's okay. Let's just keep moving. Namine is ahead on the trail, we should catch up to her sooner than later.”

 

 

The trio weren't able to leave the forest by the time night settled in, so they turned to setting up camp for the night (Kairi felt incredibly guilty when they came to that decision). Kairi and Aqua made up a roaring fire to offer warmth, illumination, and protection, while the girls all supped on a meager meal of their preserved rations, before settling in for the night.

 

 

Namine was the first to drift off to dream land, while Aqua seemed to be heading their, too. But, then, the blue-haired Keyblade Master spotted Kairi playing with her phone once more, rapidly swiping across the screen and appraising something. Many something.

 

 

“Can I ask why you've been so obsessed with your phone lately?” Aqua crawled out of her sleeping bag and shifted along their circular camp, as to sit next to Kairi. “What is so interesting about that thing anyways?”

 

 

“Uh...well, you're going to think it's silly, Master...” Kairi said in a quiet voice, holding the phone up against her sternum when Aqua tried to take a peek.

 

 

“Kairi, there's almost nothing you can do that would make me think less of you.” Aqua offered her student a sincere and earnest smile, trying to disarm her and get her to open up. “I'm not made, or upset, or disappointed. You've just been taking pictures – so many pictures – ever since we left the Islands, and I'm curious as to what end.”

 

 

“Okay...” Kairi brought her phone back out, positioning it so that both women could have clear sight of it. Kairi began to flick through on of her albums – very recent photos, Aqua knew, they had been only taken two days prior. They were photos of the city of Radiant Garden, all of it's rebuilt and restored splendor, as well as numerous photos of Sora's and Kairi's various friends. Leon and Cloud and Tifa and Aerith and Zack and Terra (Branford) and Celes and the Farron sisters and so many others.

 

 

“I just thought that, well, Sora has Jiminy to record all of his adventures, I wanted to have something like that, too.” Kairi had continued scrolling. The photos had now left the city and gone into the wilderness beyond. There was a flurry of pictures of a chocobo farm the three had passed by – different bull and hen chocobos of different size and plumage, Namine squeeing in delight over the sight of some newborn chicks. There were even several photos of Aqua near or around a sapphire blue coloured bird. Aqua remembered Kairi had been insistent on capturing the two subjects together, but never figured out why until now. “So I'm taking my own initiative. This will be a photo journal of all our adventures and accomplishments. Well, I mean... it's mostly mine, I guess, but...”

 

 

“I understand, Kairi.” Aqua said. “And I think it's a wonderful idea, too.” Kairi smiled at the comments.

 

 

In the meantime, Kairi had switched photo albums to one that consisted of pictures of just Sora, or her and Sora. Sora sleeping. Sora training. Sora playing with his friends. Sora rehearsing with his band. Sora cooking. Highlights of their various dates. Kairi taking a selfie, only for Sora to sneak up on her and kiss her.

 

 

“You do take a lot of pictures, though...” Aqua commented, elliciting an embarrassed chuckle from her student.

 

 

“Yeah...”

 

 

“So, have you been sending them to him? What has he said in response.”

 

 

Kairi shook her head, still flicking through the album. “I haven't sent them yet. I'm not going to show these to him until we get back home. You see... for whatever reason, Sora was very reluctant to tell me about his adventures. I had to practically drag the story out of Donald and Goofy in order to get the whole picture. But I wanted to know what he went through. I want to know what he is going through right now. And I want him to know what's happening to us.” She paused. “To me, if I'm being perfectly honest and selfish. I want him to know all my failures and triumphs on this journey.” Kairi went to touch at the crown pendant around her neck. The good luck charm Sora had lent her. “So, when we finally come back together, we're going to sit down, and I'll show him everything. Every step, every moment.”

 

 

Kairi looked up to the canopy of branches and foliage above them, trying to see beyond it and to then starry sky. Her friends were scattered about, somewhere amongst the stars, doing what she was doing right now. Sora was somewhere out there, in the great beyond, being the brilliant hero he always was. She hoped she could match up with him. No... she hoped she could exceed Sora one day. That, even for a fleeting moment, Sora would look up to her.

 

 

“Kairi...” Aqua started, suddenly. Her protege turned to face her. “Let's take a picture, here and now. You and me.”

 

 

“I mean, sure, don't have to ask me twice...” Kairi held out her phone and aligned everything right, the two women bunching together to get into the shot. “But...why? Why now?”

 

 

“Because I think I understand you a bit better now. Because I want to contribute to your photo journal and your journey. And because...” Aqua smiled slightly, looking fondly at her apprentice. “I think the two of you make a very cute couple and I want to support your relationship. I think the term Riku used to describe me was 'shipper'.”

 

 

Kairi grimaced. “Don't listen to him. He's just being a grouch, as normal.”

 

 

Focusing back on the picture, Kairi and Aqua got as close together as they could, side-by-side, foreheads touching. The two smiled – Kairi's big, bold, and bright; Aqua's more calm and subdued – as the phone's camera flashed and captured their image. Kairi made sure to caption this one immediately, too.

 

 

“Master And Student On The Same Page”

 

 

The two settled in for sleep not long after, Kairi taking one last peruse of her various photos before setting the phone aside. The day were she and her boyfriend would be reunited couldn't come soon enough. Kairi just couldn't wait to show Sora everything.

 

 

_I hope you're doing well, Sora. I hope you're happy and having fun like you always do._ Kairi clutched at Sora's pendant tightly. _I know it seems like I'm complaining and having a hard time, but... I enjoy this. I enjoy being out here with Aqua and Namine. I can see why you enjoy adventuring so much._ Kairi didn't know exactly why she was thinking like this. As if she were writing a journal. Maybe her thoughts and hopes would be carried off on the wind to a distance star...

 

 

Kairi drifted off to sleep, certain her dreams tonight would all involve her beloved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy with this one. Sort of struggled with the prompt. Probably my least favourite of the set. Oh well...
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned for next time however, because prompt number four let's me have some fun...


	4. Day Four: Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUITY NOTE: You know the drill. Kingdom Hearts III is a bad story. I don't like it. It doesn't factor in to any of my writings.

“And now, introducing our guests of honour, The Warriors of the Keyblade: Dame Rika Harukaze, and the Ladies Sora and Roxy Kido.”

 

 

The three young ladies entered the grand ballroom, every single person present focused on them in rapt attention, showering them with polite applause. Sora sighed and gulped as she made her entrance, her sister and best friend flanking either side. Why was it so easy for her to face down legions of Heartless and other anomalous baddies, but balls and fancy parties still made her so nervous?

 

 

Friends, allies, and loved ones had all gathered on the Radiant Garden to celebrate... well, all of their accomplishments. On paper, the ball was in celebration of the latest triumph of Sora and her allies – besting some sorcerer called The Horned King – but it was also in recognition of Sora and The Warrior Princesses of Light defeating Maleficent and rescuing the Seven Prince Charmings. And of Sora, Rika, Roxy, and Kaito vanquishing Organization XIII and putting a stop to their grand designs. It was an overdue party, and an affirmation to the new alliance formed between all the worlds, to stand against the darkness, but none of three girls were really much for formal events such as this.

 

 

Still, Sora put on her best happy face, as they continued their entrance. At least if she embarrassed herself, it would only be in front of all her friends, and she would do so in all her finery. Only on very few occasions did Sora get to indulge herself and dress-up, but she was finding she enjoyed those scant few opportunities. For the evening she had chosen a dress worn off the shoulder that was basically divided into two halves, with a rose gold sash tied around her waist dividing the portions. The top hugged her body tightly, display just enough of her breasts and back to tease, and was all black with streaks of gold running horizontally at the midsection and at the very top. The dress's ruffled dark red skirt, conversely, poofed and flared out at her hips and descended to just above the knees. Her legs were covered in dark, opaque stockings, while she also wore a pair of heels – bright red – which wound and ribboned up her ankles and lower calves. Her hair was still as wild and boyishly short as ever, but she had worn just the right amount of make-up (mascara and eyeliner with a bare hint of lipstick) to top everything up.

 

 

And, of course, Sora had both her crown pendant and her papou fruit earrings on. For good luck.

 

 

Sora was no fashion plate, but, on her final check in the mirror, she thought she looked great.

 

 

She hoped she looked great.

 

 

She wanted to look great for him...

 

 

Rika and Roxy had dressed up, too, though the former looked far more uncomfortable than the latter. Hell, Rika looked like she would rather be anywhere else, wearing anything else, during this possible moment. The statuesque, silver-haired young woman wore a dark green quipao dress, with shimmering golden embroidery patterned into the material. The dress came with a high collar that covered the entirety of her neck, and it clung just as tightly to her torso as Sora's dress. It was armless, showcasing Rika's muscular arms, with a long skirt cut at a diagonal angle, as well as a high slit up the thigh, to also reveal Rika's long, muscular legs. Rika had eschewed heels, instead wearing a pair of black flats, while her silvery-white hair was brushed to a bright sheen, and worn in a bun and slipknot ponytail. To Sora, it looked like Rika was using all of her focus and energy not to just immediately flee the room and rip off her finery, which was a shame, because Sora thought she looked stunningly beautiful dressed like that.

 

 

Roxy looked no less attractive than the other girls, but seemed to radiate confidence and excitement. And of course she would. She and Nanamine had just started a relationship, they were probably both looking for an excuse to show-off to their respective lover and the public at large. Roxy was dressed slightly more simply than her companions, clad in a dark blue evening gown that ended before her knees, but extended in the back a bit, almost like a train. The dress lacked both back and shoulders, with several silky strips extending from the top to latch onto a collar at round her neck, leaving a gauzy, sheer material to cover her cleavage, sternum, and collar. The blonde accessorized with a belt a silvery, interlocking hearts that was tightly cinched at her waist, and a white headband to keep her hair back, the fluffy blonde locks neatly combed and tied back in a short, braided tail. Her choice of footwear was also a bit more risque, open-toed stiletto heels which she strode forth with brazen assuredness.

 

 

The crowd of people had quickly lost interest in the three girls, going back to doing whatever they were prior, which did a bit to raise Sora's spirits. She was nervous enough as is.

 

 

Quickly, as if by habit, she scanned the crowd, looking for someone. Ariel was the only one present with bright red hair, so it seemed he wasn't present. Sora didn't know how to feel about that...

 

 

“C'mon, sis. Cheer up.” Roxy patted her on the back, coming to her side. “We're the guests of honour tonight, right? We should have some fun while we're here.”

 

 

“Y-yeah...” It was normally Sora was the one perking up her sister, or anyone who needed, but it felt nice knowing her friends had her back as well. “I shouldn't let 'what ifs' get me down...” Sora checked around once more. Somehow, they had already lost sight of Rika in the ballroom. Maybe she really had fled back to her room.

 

 

Roxy nodded and smiled. “We should at least mingle and say 'hi' to everyone, first. It'll make you feel better, too!”

 

 

Indeed, going through the crowd and catching up with her friends had done wonders to alleviate the butterflies in her stomach... to a point. At the very least, it was nice seeing everyone in a much more friendly setting. Seeing everyone happy and together, and not burdened by adventure or quest or responsibility. Especially all the couples – the Warrior Princesses and their respective Prince Charming – it was beyond great to see all of them and to catch up with the going-ons of their lives. Jasmine and Aladdin had become recently engaged and, of course, invited Sora and all her friends to attend. Belle and Adam had begun work on a book that would collect all of the Princesses disparate adventures to share with everyone. Kida and Milo had decided to raise Atlantis above the surface, and share the empire's technology with the world. Tiana and Naveen had just broken ground on what would be their first restaurant, and Sora told them she would be there opening day. Mulan and Shang were still involved with the armed forces of China, but now Shang has risen to be an official counsel for the Emperor, himself, while Mulan had inspired more women in her homeland to take up arms and defy societal norms. And she was overjoyed when Ariel and Eric told her they were trying for their first child, though they asked she keep it under wraps for the time being....

 

 

Seeing that everyone had moved on and found love and success made Sora so happy.... but that happiness was fleeing, when she remember what she was missing. She remembered who was missing. She had been all over the ballroom, so where was he?

 

 

_All the happy couples, and I'm just by myself...._

 

 

_Oh, Kaito..._

 

 

Sora sighed sadly to herself. It was the absence of her childhood friend that was causing such a storm of emotions to brew within her heart. Well, Kaito's absence, and some new feelings Sora had begun developing. After all these years, she couldn't deny anymore that she was deeply, madly, insanely, head-over-heels in love with that wonderful boy... but was less than sure of how to express those feelings.

 

 

Not helping was the fact that it had been almost forever since they had seen each other for more than a weekend. Maybe two or three months after the Organization fell, and everyone scattered to the winds once more, Sora busying herself trying to rescue Roxy and Nanamine and the three Lost Masters – Aquarius, Terra, and Ventas – as well as keeping the peace across the Realm, while Kaito took on his mantle of Prince Charming of Radiant Garden quite seriously, working hard with Leona and the gang to restore his birthplace to it's former glory.

 

 

But Kaito was suppose to be here, tonight. Except, so far as Sora knew, he wasn't.

 

 

And Sora was grateful she hadn't seen him, yet. But, she was also very upset they hadn't crossed paths.

 

 

Sora wanted to tell her Prince how she felt. But, she was terrified to do so, her stomach tying itself in knots every time she thought about it.

 

 

She wanted to Kai to see her, all gussied up for a change. Hell, Sora wanted to see Kaito all spiffy and dressed-up nice, too. But, she couldn't fathom what his reaction would be, seeing the rough and tumble tomboy from his childhood made up and done up in dress and heels.

 

 

Back and forth it went, the constant roil of the flutter of butterflies made her feel both emotionally and physically distressed.

 

 

Sora patted her tummy, as it gurgled and bubbled. “I know how to settle you...”

 

 

This was probably the wrong place and time for Sora to start scarfing down food with reckless abandon, but she didn't care a this point. Her stomach needed a bit of TLC, and food always provided her the necessary emotional comfort. Plus, there was so much food available, and it was all free! How could a girl resist?

 

 

Sora found that Rika had navigated her way to the banquet table at the far end of the ballroom, some sort of alcoholic beverage in hand. Clearly, she had managed to extort the bar staff, despite being underage. The older girl was gluttonously chowing down, without a care in the world, complaining about her state of dress and the whole party in between ravenous bites. Sora chose to eat a bit more conservatively, to try and maintain a bit of dignity, but found it hard not to to tear into the table like a wild animal (or like a wild Rika). Even if rich people and their fancy food served everything in too small portions – these _canapes_ and _hors d'oeuvres_ or whatever the hell they were called were too dainty and small for a shortstack teenaged girl like herself, for crying out loud – every bite and morsel was still _soooo good!_

 

 

Sora was about to chow down on a tiny toothpick skewer consisting of melon and some kind of salty, cured meat she couldn't identify, when Roxy approached the table, holding hands with her beau.

 

 

“I should have figured both of you would gravitate to – Sora! Don't eat that. It's duck!”

 

 

“Ah!” Sora dropped the skewer as if it were a bomb. “Thanks, Roxy.” She sighed in relief. “If I had eaten that, I don't think I'd ever be able to look Donald or Daisy in the face ever again...” Rika quickly picked up the discarded skewer.

 

 

“Fortunately, I have no such reservations.” Rika said, in a dark tone, before devouring the morsel with a predatory and carnivorous grin.

 

 

It was only around then that Sora actually realized who had joined them, along with Roxy.

 

 

“Oh my gosh, Nanamine!” Sora leaped into the blond boy's arms, embracing him warmly. Like his brother, it had been a fair time since she had seen the sweet, quiet boy. “How've you been, man? Oh wow! You clean up nicely!”

 

 

Nanamine coughed and blushed slightly. “Thank you, Sora. You look very nice, too...” Roxy came from the side, slipping in between her boyfriend and sister and linking her arm with his.

 

 

“He's the most handsome guy here, of course!” Roxy said with a cheery smile. “And that's saying quite a lot!”

 

 

Nanamine had his golden bright blond hair brushed back and tied in a loose ponytail – not unlike his girlfriend – bound by a white-and-black checkered tie. Changing up from his typical white attire, Nanamine's three-piece suit was clad mostly in black – shoes, pants, shirt, waist coat, and suit jacket – but with his pants and waist coat struck with red pinstripes, as well as shimmering silver tie and pocket square. Topping it all off was a white flower pinned to his jacket's lapel. It was radically different, but he managed to pull it off brilliantly, in Sora's estimation, at least.

 

 

“What's up, Nam?” Rika greeted much more casually, while using the now barren toothpick to, well... pick at her teeth.

 

 

Nanamine went about disentangling himself from the two Kido sisters. “Well, Roxy and I were just going around and talking and I wondered where you two were at.” The blond boy smiled at his two beloved friends. “I wanted to catch up and see how things were.”

 

 

Rika shrugged. “Eh. I sorta resent being here. Being in the clown suit.”

 

 

“Well, I think you look awfully lovely, Rika.” Nanamine offered, with Sora nodding along in agreement.

 

 

“Yeah, he's right. You look gorgeous, girl.” Rika only scowled and scoffed at the compliments.

 

 

The four spent some time chatting among themselves. Well, Nanamine, Roxy, and Rika chatted. Sora just sort of stood aside, listening and occasionally nodding. But her attention was largely focused on the crowd of people in the ballroom, stilling scanning looking for Kaito. Again, no handsome redhead was present. No one was wearing pink. Would Kai be wearing pink? That was his favourite colour, so it stood to reason...

 

 

“Sora, is something the matter?” Nanamine asked, finally noticing the thousand-yard stare on the brunette girl's face.

 

 

“Uh... no. I'm okay, Nam.” Sora lied, earning a shake of the head from her sister.

 

 

“She's just looking for Kaito.” Roxy explained in her place. Then, with a quirk of the eyebrow and sidelong glance, Roxy add, “You know, she's got such crush on him, after all...”  


 

“Roxy!” Sora squeeked in embarrassment.

 

 

Nanamine just smiled genially. “Aw, I think that's sweet, Sora. You two would be great together.”

 

 

“Uh... thank you...” Sora mumbled, with a little bit of scarlet highlighting her cheeks. “Do you... he is here tonight, right Nam?” She asked, hopefully.

 

 

“Well, yes. He said he would be here, last time I checked. But I haven't seen him at all tonight.”

 

 

Sora felt simultaneously relieved and bummed out. Maybe more the latter than the former, as her shoulders slumped and she frowned slightly.

 

 

“Chasing after guys is a waste of time, Sora.” Came Rika, who was still picking at the delectable spread before her. It seemed no one else was hungry, as the two Island girls had monopolized the food. “What do you even see in him, anyways?” Sora shied away, suddenly looking very small. She would never normally discuss this with Rika – she was the furthest from a romantic a girl could be – not to mention her and Kai kind of had a “bickering siblings” thing.

 

 

“I dunno, Rika... he's just...” Sora turned away, blushing softly and smiling joyfully. “He's always been there for us. For me. He's kind and supportive and always went the furthest mile to cheer me up when I was feeling blue. And he always puts others before himself. Always wanting to lend a helping hand.” That was a big reason Kaito came to Radiant Garden, to become their Prince once more. To help rebuild the city and help his people. Help them heal from the damage Maleficent inflicted. “I... really respect and admire that about him.”

 

 

Roxy swooned on the spot at her sister's declaration of affection.

 

 

Nanamine looked on proudly at the assessment of his beloved brother.

 

 

Rika just shook her head and clicked her tongue in a dismissive manner.

 

 

“I'll I'm saying is you should make Kai chase you. Make him put in some work, Sora.”

 

 

A mischievous grin formed on Roxy's lips. “Oh? Is that what you were doing earlier when you hanging around Fang and Vanyr?” Rika stood petrified at the biting comment.

 

 

“Shut up, you little pest! You don't know what you're talking about.” Rika hissed, but the luminescent blush on her cheeks belied her true intentions.

 

 

“Hey, all I know is that when they complimented your quote-unquote “clownsuit”, you seemed awfully pleased with that....”

 

 

Rika reared up in anger. “Y'know, this dress gives me a lot of motion to kick your ass, blondie!”

 

 

“Oh, yeah, I'm super afraid of your thunder-thighs there, Chun-Li...”

 

 

“Wanna be on the receiving end of the Spinning Bird Kick?”

 

 

Nanamine sighed and facepalmed, as his girlfriend and his best friend continued to bicker. “They haven't changed a bit, have they Sora?” They both knew Rika and Roxy wouldn't come to blows – they weren't so hardheaded and violent – but they were making a scene.

 

 

Fortunately, it seemed that a dance was commencing on the ballroom floor, so not too too many people were paying attention to their spat.

 

 

“Man, trying living with them on the Islands. This is my everyday.” Sora said, though she was giggling despite herself. Mostly because it was fun seeing Rika so flustered and embarrassed. “So... has Kai been okay?”

 

 

Nanamine smiled and nodded, speaking over the argumentative din. “He is. He's been busy, though. Training with Aquarius. Studying with Merlin. Working day in and day out with Leona and company.” Sora smiled back, thankful for the news. “He, uh... Kai asks about you a lot. Whenever I come back from the Islands. You know, like, how you're doing and stuff.”

 

 

Sora blushed and swallowed hard, the butterflies fluttering again.

 

 

_He's probably just asking as a friend, right? Right?_

 

 

“Ugh, whatever Rika...” Roxy said in a snarl, before her eyes caught the activity on the dance floor. “Ooh! Let's go, Nam!” Roxy grabbed her boyfriend by the wrist and physically dragged him along for the ride. “I wanna strut my stuff and tear up the dance floor!”

 

 

Nananmine went along without any resistance, saying a hurried goodbye to her other friends, as she was forcibly spirited away. Sora and Rika stayed behind and watched the festivities for a little while longer, still munching on food. Practically everyone else invited was dancing and swaying along to the music. Sora kept her eyes locked on the ballroom floor, still looking for Kaito. To either find him, or avoid him. She still hadn't quite decided...

 

 

“You're thinking about him again, aren't ya?” Rika asked, suddenly, causing Sora to almost choke on her chocolate-dipped creampuff. “You can't hide it from me, Sora. You always have the same dreamy, dopey expression when you think about, Kai.”

 

 

Sora muttered a reply, awkwardly scuffing her feet against the floor.

 

 

After another brief pause, Rika said. “You should go out there. Have some fun. Take your mind off things. It'll do you some good.”

 

 

“But... what about you, Rika?” Sora asked. “What'll you do by yourself?”

 

 

“Uh... I'll be okay. You don't always need to worry about me, Sora. Besides...” Riku's eyes darted to the left, causing Sora to look down to the far corner of the room. Fang and Vanyr were maybe the two other people not currently dancing up a storm, the couple smirking and waving (respectively) towards Rika.

 

 

Said silver-haired woman coughed. “I'll be fine.” Sora smirked and chuckled back at her.

 

 

“Make them chase you, right?”

 

 

“You can bet I will, Sora.”

 

 

Sora quickly hugged her friend and sister before going off to join the party on the dance floor.

 

 

They had moved to the portion of the dance where the partners were occasionally swapped out, the men shuffling between the women. Sora found the perfect spot to break in and grabbed a partner.

 

 

She may not have been the most graceful or coordinated a partner, but whatever she lacked in skill, she made up for in spirit, and did so with a radiant smile on her face. Milo was her first partner, and he seemed to be even more woeful than Sora, which was to be expected. But, like her, the bashful scientist was having fun, and that's really all that mattered. Shang ended up being Sora's next partner, and he was almost the exact opposite of Milo, moving with confidence and grace. Sora was actually surprised how good a dancer the soldier and general turned out to be. Then, Sora almost had a heart attack, when she ended up in the arms of one Typhos Lockhart, the absurdly handsome, beautiful, and strong martial artist who Sora _also_ had a gigantic crush on. Sora was so lovestruck, she kept stumbling over her own feet, making herself look like a fool, but Typhos just laughed it off, as he made similar mistakes. Sora was pretty certain he was screwing up on purpose, to make her feel better. Either way, Sora 's emotional state was so wonky, she felt like she was going to blurt out how much she loved Typhos, here and now.

 

 

_That Cloudia is a lucky woman, lemme tell you..._

 

 

A few more partners came after Typhos. Yuffio, Prince Naveen, Aedrik, the Farron brothers – Fulgrum and Serhan. It was absolutely the tonic Sora needed, taking her mind off her worries, as she reveled with her friends and loved ones. Who cared whether Kaito was here or not? Whether she should run and hide or bare her heart? Sora was going to have some fun tonight, come hell or highwater.

 

 

Sora's time with Serhan came to an end, and the partners changed once again, Sora not evening thinking about who he might end up with.

 

 

Then, someone gingerly took hold of Sora's hand and asked, “May I have the honour of having this dance, Lady Sora?”

 

 

Sora's heart stopped.

 

 

It was _him_.

 

 

Dark red hair, cut short and neatly combed, parted to the right.

 

 

Gleaming pearly whites revealed by a charming, warm smile.

 

 

Purple-blue eyes full of life and joy and wonder.

 

 

Sharp, smooth, aquiline facial features, that caused Sora's heart to beat at a jackrabbit's pace.

 

 

Dressed in black pants and white shirt, with his favourite colour well represented: a two-toned waist coast – pink on the front half, black on the back – and a shiny pink tie.

 

 

“Kaito...” Sora said – barely whispered – staring like a total goon. She blinked and stammered for a moment, totally stunned by Kai's sudden appearance. Kaito only looked at her with bemused amusement.

 

 

In an attempt to regain some composure, Sora cleared her throat and curtsied, returning Kaito's greeting. “The honour would be all mine, Prince Kaito.”

 

 

Kaito smiled, placing his other hand on Sora's hip, the contact causing the girl to flush, even as she placed a hand on top of Kaito's left shoulder. The two began to sway in time with the music, just becoming another pair in the sea of dancers.

 

 

“I uh...” Sora averted her gaze from her longtime friend and short-time crush, looking down at their feet. She definitely didn't want him to see the blush that was certainly plastered on her face. “I was looking for you earlier, Kai. I couldn't find you at all. I thought you wouldn't be...”

 

 

“I'm so sorry, Sora, I just sort of lost track of the time.” Kaito apologize, bowing his head in contrition. “I was with Merlin all morning, studying. Then I spent the afternoon with Leona and Aedrik, so it meant I had an evening training session with Master Aquarius, and...” The redheaded prince sighed. “I never meant to be this late, at the least. I was really looking forward to tonight.”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Of course. When was the last time we had everyone together? My last partner was Tiana, and we barely danced. All we did was chat for five minutes about how things were going for her. Not to mention being able to see Rika and Roxy again. It's just... good to see all my friends again.”

 

 

Sora smiled slightly and nodded along, but was little crestfallen on the inside. She certainly agreed that seeing everyone again was great, but she was hoping Kaito would have gone into a bit further detail. She wished he had mentioned a specific person... maybe the person he was currently dancing with...

 

 

“And, well, of course,” Kaito continued, seemingly oblivious to Sora's internal turmoil. “The best thing of all, what I wouldn't miss the world... is seeing you again.”

 

 

“M-me?” Sora stammered. The butterflies were putting on an acrobatic show now.

 

 

“Of course you! You're my best friend, my hero, and we haven't seen each other in forever. Even after all we've done, how much we've grown, you're still so important to me.”

 

 

Sora's blush only intensified, she was certain he was aware now. Still, she managed to say back to Kaito, “I wanted to see you tonight, too, Kai. And you're also still important to me.” Kaito smiled fondly at his friend, clearly touched by her words.

 

 

The two continued to make idle chitchat as the slowly danced to the music. Well, it was mostly just swaying and turning in place, not the most intensive dance imaginable, but Sora didn't care. She only wished she could stay like this for as long as possible, held in the arms of the man she cherished and admired.

 

 

But, the nature of the event didn't allow that, as the tempo of the music lowered, indicating it was time for partners to change. Sora looked up at Kaito, seeing a bit of sadness and disappointment building in his eyes; she was certain the same emotions were drawn on her face, too.

 

 

Serhan and moved on from Belle, and the Warrior Princess was looking expectantly for her next partner.

 

 

The butterflies in Sora's stomach were working overtime, now that she was actually in contact with the source of her nerves. But also, at least Sora was also filled with a brash, bold confidence. Sora didn't want to run and hide and avoid any longer, she wanted to get to the bottom of this.

 

 

She had divined what she wanted, and was going to get to the bottom of her emotions.

 

 

Kaito went to leave and join up with Belle, offering an apologetic look, but Sora stopped him by snatching onto his wrist.

 

 

“Hey, Kai. D'ya wanna go some place private and talk for a bit?”

 

 

Kaito's smile returned, as he nodded in affirmation. “That sounds lovely, Sora. Lead the way.”

 

 

**(~S/K~)**

 

 

The two childhood friends wandered out to a balcony, taking in the brisk night air. Sora hadn't realized how stuffy the ballroom had gotten. However, she had to frown when she peered up at the sky. It was all clouded over, covering the majority of the sky, blocking out the stars, and almost the whole of the moon. It was dark and dour and dull. Sora hated nights like this.

 

 

Leaning up against the balcony's railing, Sora pouted and glared the gloomy night, almost mentally trying to get the weather to change, when she felt Kaito's eyes fall on him.

 

 

“What's up, Kai?” She asked, turning to face him. Kaito held a finger up this lips, looking a little bashful, which was an expression Sora wasn't use to seeing on the dashing Prince.

 

 

“Oh, well, I was just thinking...” Kaito cleared his throat, eyeing his friend up and down. Taking her whole self in. “I was just thinking how pretty you look tonight. Dressed like that.”

 

 

Sora blushed again. At this rate, her cheeks would be permanently dyed red by the night's end. “You really think so, Kai?” Truthfully, the compliment sent her over the cloud-obscured moon, but she tried to play things cool.

 

 

“Yes. Absolutely.” Kai wandered over to the far edge of the balcony, leaning his back against the same railing Sora had propped her arms on. “It's... a very different style for you. But fitting. I, uh, I like it a lot, Sora.”

 

 

“Thanks, Kai. I felt kind of silly getting ready today, but... you saying that makes it all worth it.” Sora paused, making brief eye contact with her friend, feeling like she should return the compliment. “You... look... good, too. Yeah, good. Um... very suave.” Kaito chuckled, and Sora immediately cursed her awkwardness and awful word choice. “I mean, like... you could make anything look good, that's just who you are. You are... you've always been very handsome, Kai...”

 

 

Sora quietly squeaked out those last few words. A few more octaves higher and she would have only been audible to dogs. She felt like the biggest fool in all the worlds.

 

 

Kaito's hand moved over and rest atop her forearm. Sora could feel her heart do gymnastics in her chest.

 

 

“Thank you, Sora. That means a lot, coming from you.”

 

 

“Kaito...” Sora looked down at her arm. At Kaito's hand resting on top. At Kaito's face, currently alight with a sweet, inviting smile. At the tiny bit of moonlight piercing through the cloud cover. It was now or never. Better to love and lose than to just sit out of the game entirely. “Can I ask you a question, Kai? Have you ever been in a love before?”

 

 

To her immense relief, Kaito didn't freak out or startle or back away or anything. He was barely taken aback by the inquiry. Instead, the redhead just shut his eyes in thought, contemplating on himself and his emotions for a moment.

 

 

“I mean, it's hard to say, Sora.” Kaito began, his eyes having tracked upwards to the sky, too. “There's certainly people I like and admire, but I've never been in a relationship before, so...” Kaito stopped, biting down his lip. His hand gently squeezed the top of Sora's arm. “No, that's wrong. Even if I don't know about that stuff firsthand, there is someone who I've always admired. Who I always thought was the brightest light in the whole entire world. This person...” Kaito turned away from Sora, and then said, in a low voice, “I do really love her...”

 

 

Sora leaned in closer, her heart pounding like a jackhammer. Her. He had said “her”. Who could it be? Any number of women, truthfully, but Sora wanted it to mean one person in particular...

 

 

“Yeah?” Sora brought her left hand up to Kaito's cheek, tenderly turning him so they faced each other. Eye to eye, face to face. His eyes sparkled with an earnest kind of happiness, a shy smile plastered on his lips.

 

 

“Yes. Very much so. She's kind and funny, energetic and fun-loving. And she's bold and brave and daring and goes to any length to help those in need, even a complete stranger. She's pretty, too. Big, soulful eyes and a winning smile and her...” Kaito coughed, nervously. “Well, she's just very beautiful. In body and in heart. And she's strong. Stronger than me or Roxy or Rika. Stronger than even she realizes. She... she's saved me on more than one occasion...”

 

 

“Yeah?” Sora sounded even more hopeful now, pivoting from the balcony so that she stood in front of Kaito. She took great care to keep his hand on her arm. “I get that, Kai. There's someone like that for me, too. Someone that I love and admire, in the same way you like this girl...” Kaito's free hand found it's way back to Sora's hip, pulling her closer to his chest. “I like him – no, I love him because he's so kind. The kindest person I've ever met. Helpful and considerate and patient.” Sora looked up at the taller boy, leaning even deeper in to him and his arms. She had never felt safer or happier. “Do you know, recently, I heard that he had all these lessons and responsibilities and stuff, but he despite working himself to the bone, he still rushed off that night to go and see an old friend. But he cared about them that much...”

 

 

Sora smiled up at Kaito. The butterflies had settled. She knew what she wanted. She was certain she knew what Kaito wanted, too.

 

 

“Kaito, I-”

 

 

Sora's Prince leaned down and kissed her.

 

 

Time seemed to stop for Sora, then and there. The two of them frozen forever.

 

 

Space seemed to vanish for Sora, as well. All there was in the world was herself and Kaito and their affections for each other.

 

 

It was wonderful. Everything a girl could hope their first kiss could be.

 

 

The dark clouds had parted even further, bathing the two friends in the blessed moonlight.

 

 

“Sora, I love you.” Kaito said, after finally breaking away from the girl he admired. “I've loved you for a long, long time, and I wish I had been able to tell you sooner.”

 

 

Sora's smile grew and brightened even more. “That's funny, Kai. I was gonna say something similar to you.” Sora threw her arms around her friend (boyfriend?), pulling him into a big embrace. She knew Kaito had always enjoyed her hugs, and it didn't hurt that she enjoyed giving them out freely. “And I'm tired of being away from you. Of being separated. Even if I didn't love you, or if you didn't love me, I still would want to spend as much time you as possible! Each and everyday if we can!”

 

 

They had grown up together, nine years on the Islands. The best of friends. Inseparable.

 

 

Then the Heartless came. Then Sora received the Keyblade.

 

 

Then their lives got swept up in something they couldn't control. Torn apart by invisible hands. It had been so long since they could enjoy a moment together. Just the two of them.

 

 

Sora was beyond elated that they could share this moment.

 

 

“Well, Sora.” Kaito began, after a long pause. After a long moment of him holding the girl he loved in his arms, swaying her back and forth. “Why don't we spend tomorrow together? Let's make a date of it!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy, I probably went overboard on this one. But I don't care! I love this one most of all. This is my most favourite child!
> 
>  
> 
> So, obviously for my “Alternate Universe” theme, I went with a Gender Swapped universe. All the Final Fantasy characters and the heroic Kingdom Hearts original characters have their sexes switched. And instead of just Sora, Donald and Goofy adventuring to find the Seven Princesses, it's Sora, Donald, and Goofy teaming up with the other Warrior Princesses, looking to rescue their Prince Charmings! That sounds fun. I would play that game.
> 
>  
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and coming up with the designs for Sora, Rika, Roxy, Nanamine, and Kaito. The little tweaks to their personalities and stuff – it was all so fun! And I love how pretty the girls are in their formal wear.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. In either case, until next time, fellow SoKai fans!


	5. Day Five: Daydreams and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess this works better as a story for Day Three than the actual story I wrote for Day Three! Oh, well. So it is...
> 
> \-----
> 
> CONTINUITY NOTE: Kingdom Hearts III is not canon to this. Because it's bad. And I'll never miss an opportunity to take shots at it. Which, speaking of...

The long, winding arc of Sora's current adventure took him back to his old stomping grounds of Agrabah. And, fortunately enough, he, Donald, and Goofy had arrived just in time for the wedding of Aladdin and Jasmine!

 

 

Sure, it wasn't a complete vacation for the Key Bearer. There were still swarms of Heartless everywhere, not to mention having to deal with the return of Aladdin's long-lost father and his band of thieves (long story there...).

 

 

But, in the end, peace was restored, all's well that ended well, and Aladdin and Jasmine were finally able to exchange nuptials. It was a joyous and magnificent affair for all in attendance, even as the waterworks flowed freely.

 

 

Quite literally. Genie had turned his head into a faucet. It was threatening to flood the entire palace.

 

 

But, throughout the day, during both the ceremony and the reception, Sora couldn't help but let his mind wander. Aladdin and Jasmine both looked so happy, he couldn't help but imagine experiencing that kind of bliss. About sharing that sort of moment with Kairi.

 

 

Sora's day was consumed with idle thoughts of his darling girlfriend.

 

 

_Would she even want to get married? Not just to me, but in general. I mean, she's a total romantic so..._

 

 

_Jasmine looks so pretty today. What would Kairi look like in a wedding dress?_

 

 

Having all of Aladdin's various companions – Carpet and Abu and Iago and Genie – in attendance made Sora think of sharing that special day with all his companions.

 

 

_That would so great, having mom and dad and Kairi's mom. Namine, Roxas, Riku, Donald, Goofy... wait, we know so many people. Who would we invite and who would we leave out?_

 

 

_Would Kairi want a big wedding with everyone we know, or a small, more private one?_

 

_  
Maybe we could do two ceremonies – one big with everyone on the Garden, then more of personal one back on the Islands. Yeah, that'd be nice..._

 

 

_What would it feel like, kissing her, with all those people watching? Everyone bursting out into applause, celebrating our love..._

 

 

The celebration lasted well into the night, eventually ending with Aladdin and Jasmine riding off on top of Carpet under a cloud of fireworks, provided by the Genie. The perfect end to a perfect day.

 

 

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all returned to the _Highwind_ after that, planning to hit the hay and depart for their next destination come morning.

 

 

But, as the three got ready for bed, all brushing their teeth at the one sink in the one bathroom (Sora made a mental note that they needed to grab a new model of ship, next chance they get), Sora looked at himself in the mirror and reflected upon the day's events.

 

 

“Hey, guys.... What do you think Kairi would say if asked her to marry me?” Sora asked suddenly, causing both Donald and Goofy to spit out their toothpaste, covering the mirror in a sudsy film.

 

 

“Gawrsh, Sora, where did that come from?” Goofy asked.

 

 

Sora shrugged. “Well, I dunno. Just being here today, seeing how happy Aladdin and Jasmine were... it got me thinking, you know?”

 

 

“There's no way that'll happen.” Donald said succinctly, earning a glare from his friend. “First off, you're too immature.”

 

 

“Am not!” Sora called back, childishly.

 

 

“Second, you're too timid around Kairi.” Sora was about to fire back again, but Donald cut him off. “Who asked who out on the first date?”

 

 

“Well, Kairi asked me out.” Sora admitted. “But that -”

 

 

“And who initiated the first kiss?”

 

 

“Uh.. that was Kairi, too...”

 

 

“And who said 'I love you' first?”

 

 

“Kairi...” Sora pouted, holding his toothbrush in his mouth, looking quite defeated. “Okay, okay. Point taken. But, I mean, seriously! What do you think she'd say? Not necessarily if I asked her tomorrow but... a week! A month! A year! Five!” In a very small voice, Sora said, “Do you think she would say yes...?”

 

 

Goofy gave his longtime friend a supportive pat on the shoulder. “You two make each other very happy, all the time, that's what's important, Sora. But I'm sure as sugar she'd say yes when the time comes, whenever that is!”

 

 

Donald nodded, sagely. “And when that day comes, we'll be with you, like always. After all, you can't manage to do anything without me and Goofy around.” Sora smiled at that, barb and all.

 

 

“Thanks guys. You two are the best.”

 

 

Sora finished up his evening rituals and decided to turn in for the evening, but not before going through his Gummi Phone, swiping across the screen until he came across a picture he had captured during the day. One of Aladdin and Jasmine together just after saying their vows.

 

 

Just after being bound together, eternally.

 

 

Sora smiled fondly at the new memory, before adding a quick caption and sending it Kairi's way.

 

 

_**Aladdin and Jasmine got married today! It was wonderful and I'm so happy for them. Wish you could've been here, Kai. I was thinking about you a lot today <3** _

 

 

**(~S/K~)**

 

 

Kairi suddenly woke up in a start. Her body drenched in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her breath shallow and ragged. Her pulse racing a million miles an hour.

 

 

_That dream... that nightmare...!_

 

 

Kairi began to claw and paw at her own body, checking to see if she was okay. Particularly focusing on her back. Everything seemed to be in order. Everything seemed to be okay.

 

 

As her eyes began to adjust to the dark, Kairi began to panic once more. Her surroundings seemed alien and unfamiliar to the girl.

 

 

_Where am I? Where am I!? Sora..._

 

 

A cozy room with two beds, a small end table dividing them. There was one door standing to the opposite of the foot of the beds, while a small stone fireplace – currently unlit – stood to her left. There was a small blonde girl sleeping in the other bed...

 

 

_Namine!_

 

 

Kairi's mind began to catch up with her fear, her memories becoming clear. Kairi, Namine, and Aqua had come across a small town built into the mountainside, allowing them an opportunity to sleep in actual beds for the night, instead of tents and sleeping bags. Aqua had taken her own room, while the sisters chose to split one for themselves. It was a nice little luxury. Or, at least, it had seemed that way earlier in the day.

 

 

_It's okay Kairi. It's okay._ She repeatedly told herself, trying to calm her frayed nerves down. _It was just a dream. It can't hurt you. You're safe. You're with friends._ But it had just felt so vivid. So real. So monstrously real....

 

 

Kairi felt a cold chill rip down her spine. She needed to solve this...

 

 

Kairi looked over to Namine. The blonde was perfectly still and sound asleep. Much as she needed companionship right now, it had been a long day. Before entering down, they had been ambushed by a pack of Malboros, but Namine toasted them with a colossal fire spell. She needed the rest. She deserved it.

 

 

Likewise, Kairi was hesitant to go and bother Aqua. It just... didn't feel right. No. There was really only one person in the Realm Kairi could count on now.

 

  
Scrabbling to the top of the nightstand, Kairi took up her Mog Phone and slid under the covers of her bed to hide from the world, opening up the messenger app, working by the light of the screen and the phone.

 

 

Furiously, and with frightened rapidity, Kairi began to type.

 

 

_**Sora? Are you up? I need to talk with you...** _

 

 

Sending the message, Kairi thanked anyone and everyone that the Mog and Gummi Phones had interplanetary transmission services. Then, she waited with bated breath for the reply.

 

 

....

 

....

 

....

 

 

_**BZZT!** _

 

 

It was almost a full minute before the response came, but to Kairi it was that much longer. The wait had been interminable.

 

 

**Sora  
** _**Iam now** _

 

 

**Sora  
** _**Wazzup kai?** _

 

 

Kairi felt a tiny bit guilty for having roused Sora from his sleep, but still continued to text regardless.

 

 

_**Can you hop on Warker Vid? I want to speak with you in person.** _

 

 

**Sora** _**  
Sure gimme a sec** _

 

 

Kairi quickly switched over to the video chat app on her phone, once more waiting for the service to connect the two of them. Eventually, the image of Sora popped up on her screen.

 

 

“ _Hey there beautiful! Long time, no see!”_ Sora greeted, cheerfully. This was despite his eyes being half-lidded, still heavy with sleep. Immediately, Kairi felt worlds better seeing and hearing her boyfriend, even if through a tiny screen. _“So, what's up?”_

 

 

“Um... well, I had a bad dream...” Saying it aloud, Kairi realized how silly and childish it sounded. She was deeply mortified, now. As if she were little kid again, slinking in to her mom's bed in the middle of the night.

 

 

Sora, however, didn't see it that way. Instead, he offered her his full attention and support.

 

 

“ _Oh no... must've been pretty bad if you called me in the middle of the night. What happened, Kai?”_

 

 

“Well... okay. Just... it's sort of a long story. And kinda weird” Kairi was actually surprised how much had been packed into the dream in such a short amount of time. It was still totally dark outside, so she had only been asleep for a couple of hours.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Kairi began to tell or tale. Or, rant and ramble, depending on the point of view.

 

 

“So, I dreamed we were all together, about to start this big battle. Well, no, it wasn't all of us. Terra and Nami weren't there – instead it was Axel and some weird black-haired girl I don't recognize. But, besides that, it was all of gathered in some kind of desert or badlands. And then, the Organization showed up. But it wasn't the Organization you fought, there were like five different Xehanorts, and another evil Riku – I know right! – and they were led by the old Xehanort that Aqua, and Terra, and Ven fought. Then, everyone died... well, not everyone. You didn't. I didn't either, I think, maybe. But, still, we all got mowed down like it was nothing. Then, you went to purgatory or something and saved everyone and time got reset to before the battle... don't look at me like that, I told you it was weird! And it didn't make any much more sense back then, either. So, anyway, the battle started again, but it was just odd, because everyone was just getting bodied. Even Riku and Aqua, you know how strong they are, but they still just got destroyed by this Organization... you seemed to be the only one who seemed to be able to do anything, in fact.... Also, Roxas seemed to get togther with the black-haired girl, and Riku had a thing for Namine, which I know that isn't important or anything but it's just so _wrong_ and _weird_. So weird...

 

 

“But, then, anyways I uh... I got into a fight and then, like immediately afterwards, Xemnas appears and took me by the arm. You know, the standard female grab area. And, like, no one attacked him or tried to stop him, and I didn't try to attack him or fight back. Or, I couldn't fight back. As if some kind of force was robbing me of any agency.... And then, Xemnas kidnapped me. He took me away. You fought on and got to the Old Xehanort and... he killed me. He killed me because he said you 'required motivation'. Then, you did something to save me and then, and then... and then you vanished. You died. You died because I wasn't able to defend myself, and got killed in order for someone to hurt you....”

 

 

Once more, Kairi was out of breath, exhaling and inhaling at a shallow, uneven pace. It felt good to get this off her chest, get that terrifying, shameful nightmare out of her heart, but it also felt awful having to relive those imagined events again.

 

 

_The worst part was it still felt so real.... Like it were a reflection of another life. A memory from another time..._

 

 

_A horrible, horrible memory..._

 

 

Kairi looked to the screen, to the image of her boyfriend, for support and, well, anything. Anything! Anything Sora could offer her. She desperately studied his, as Sora took in the entire breadth of her rambling, nonsensical story, his face oddly contemplative, but otherwise blank. But, slowly, a smirk began to form of his lips, which Kairi found very odd. The smirk turned into a smile, Sora revealing his pearly whites, before everything just burst wide open and Sora began to chuckle, and chortle, and laugh.

 

 

To say that Kairi wasn't expecting this would be an understatement.

 

 

“W-w-w-what!? She stammered, as Sora continued to how uproariously. He was going to wake Namine if he kept his up, let alone Donald and Goofy. “Sora! What's so funny?” She asked in a hushed, raging whisper.

 

 

“ _Everything Kai!”_ Sora eventually said, his phone shake to-and-fro as his body was still wracked with violent fits of laughing. _“That whole story is entirely ridiculous! It's like... like a really bad video game or anime where the writer doesn't know how to write their supporting characters. Like... wow! That takes the cake, right there!”_

 

 

Kairi crinkled her nose up in annoyance. “I fail to see the humour in this, Sora...”

 

 

“ _But come on!”_ Sora had finally calmed down, now fully awake. _“All of us dying without any resistance, and then a cheesy time reset? Aqua and Riku getting their asses kicked and I gotta save them? That's all so ridiculous! I 'require motivation'? What a bad, cheesy line! And you getting taken out of the fight because Xemnas grabbed your arm?”_ Sora then affected a high falsetto voice. _“Oh no! A helpless damsel like me is completely paralyzed when my upper arm is seized. Whatever will I do?”_ Sora returned speaking in his normal voice. _“If that creep tried that now, you would bash his face in!”_

 

 

Kairi couldn't help but smirk slightly at that. Okay, maybe she was coming around to this perspective.

 

 

“ _Like... maybe that would have happened when you were fourteen or fifteen, before you got the Keyblade, but now... forget about it, Kai.”_

 

 

“But... what if it does happen?” Sora's words meant the world to her, they really did, but it wasn't enough to assuage the dread caught in her heart. “What if I'm just used as an anchor to drag you down? As a weapon to hurt you?” Sora looked at Kairi, oddly contemplative again, hand held against his chin.

 

 

“ _That's still got you down, huh?”_ He was referring back to all the misgivings Kairi had about their mission in general. About departing the Islands. _“Kairi, lemme ask you this... when Maleficent attack the Garden again, who was it that finally finished her off for good?”_

 

 

“Um... it was me.” Kairi remembered that day. The faerie made one last ditch attempt at power and relevance, attempting to takeover the Garden once more. “But you and Riku were there with me. We fought her together.”

 

 

“ _And who dove into your heart, into the dream world, and pulled Namine back out, even when no one knew if someone could return from such a deep sleep?”_

 

 

“I did...” When Yen Sid had given them a chance to rescue Roxas and Namine from within their hearts, Kairi jumped without a second thought, danger or no danger.

 

 

“ _And when we went into the Realm of Darkness, and found Aqua being controlled by that parasite Heartless, who freed her from that? Who drove the darkness and despair from her heart?”_

 

 

“I did that too...” Her childhood memories had surfaced when she laid eyes on Aqua, even in a corrupted form. Aqua had saved her when she was younger, it only felt right to finally repay that debt.

 

 

“ _Yep. You. All you.”_ Sora looked incredibly proud, recounting those moment. Those shining points in time where Kairi had proven her mettle. _“Even if we were there with you, backing up and supporting you, it doesn't take away anything from you, Kai.”_

 

 

Kairi shifted uncomfortably underneath the blanket, feeling the nape of her neck heat up. “Sora... I mean, yeah. I did all those things, but still... what if get into a situation where I'm just not good enough. You and Aqua and Riku and Roxas and Terra and Ventus are still ways ahead of me and -”

 

 

“ _Kairi.”_ Sora's voice came clearly and firmly through the speaker on her phone. _“You're not a helpless damsel. You're not an anchor or a burden. You're you. You're Kairi. You're the woman I love and who I want to be with every single day!”_ Sora flashed a big, bright smile, so infectious that Kairi couldn't help but chuckle and smile back, feeling the dark clouds around her heart dispelled, replaced by a clear blue sky.

 

 

“Oh Sora... thank you so much. And I love you, too.” The striking chill still surged across her spine, the images still flashed within her mind, but Kairi pushed past them. It was nonsense, like Sora had said. A bad piece of fiction.

 

 

None of them would let those events come to pass.

 

 

Kairi would never let those events happen, no matter what...

 

 

“ _Oh, hey! Gotta ask, did you get my pic from the other day? Whaddya think?”_

 

 

Kairi thought onto the little photo and smiled. It seemed that she wasn't the only one snapping photos to commemorate this adventure.

 

 

“It was real nice, Sora. Aladdin and Jasmine looked so happy, I wish I could have been there for them.” Then, Kairi thought about the caption Sora had added. “But...um... I have to ask, hun. What did you mean by that end part? 'I was thinking about you today'?”

 

 

Sora smiled again and began to rub at the back of his neck. _“Oh, that? You know, it was just kind of romantic and all, so I couldn't help think of being there with you. Of...”_ Sora's eyes began to shrink to pinpricks, as he started to realize what he was saying. _“Of what it would be like if it were the two of us – you know – uh... to get married...”_

 

 

Kairi jumped in shock, yelping aloud, blowing the blanket completely away from her body and off the bed.

 

 

Namine groggily stirred in her sleep. “Kai-chi... it's too late... please stop freaking out about Sora...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sour grapes about KH III aside, I really like this one, too. I also decided I wanted to put a bit of structure into this, having Days 1-3 and 5-7 being in the same kind of continuity (Day 2 happen before Day 1 obviously), while splitting the perspective. Sora being the perspective character for Days 2, 4, and 7 while Kairi gets Days 1, 3, and 6, and the two of them splitting today, Day 5. Hope that makes sense for everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time, SoKai lovers!


	6. Day Six: Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUITY NOTE: Kingdom Hearst III is certainly not canon to this stories. Just as sure as Nomura has a bunch of fridges in his office designed to fit the bodies of teenaged anime girls...

_**Week One** _

 

 

_You know, I don't know why I was so worried about all this._ Kairi thought to herself, as she, Namine, and Aqua strode through the lush fields of the Kingdom of Corona, en route to meeting with Rapunzel and Eugene. _I get to see lovely vistas, I get to spend time with my sister and my Master._ Her hands went to the crown pendant around her neck. _I got all the luck and love a girl could need. Why was am I so afraid? This is gonna be great!_

 

 

She would be okay. Sora would be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

 

 

Kairi broke off into a sprint, running ahead of her companions, eager to get to the capitol city as soon as possible. Eager to get her adventure off on the right foot.

 

 

_**Week Two** _

 

 

Kairi couldn't help but smile at the sight before her eyes. Star Butterfly, the rambunctious and destructive Princess of the world of Mewni, holding and being held in the arms of her longtime companion, Marco Diaz, having found love and victory, at long last.

 

 

It was a sweet moment, and those two kids deserved it. In the couple days Kairi had known them, they had already been through so much.

 

 

_Just like Sora and I. We all made our own happy ending._

 

 

“Kairi.” Aqua's voice broke through Kairi's daydreaming, the redhead turning to face her Master. “It's about time we get going. We still have a lot of work to do, elsewhere.”

 

 

“Right. Coming, Master.” Kairi spared one last glance at Star and Marco, who were walking into the sunset, hand-in-hand. Her heart skipped a beat at that.

 

 

Okay, maybe she missed Sora just a tiny bit. Maybe she wished he was here with her just a tiny bit.

 

 

_**Week Four** _

 

 

Kairi looked down glumly at the last few bits of her dinner. A couple bites of a ration bar that was drier than the desert in Agrabah, and a couple swallows of lukewarm water.

 

 

Her stomach gurgled in protest.

 

 

_Okay maybe I miss Sora more than a tiny bit. Or at least his cooking...._

 

 

When they got home, first thing's first: Sora was gonna cook her something nice for dinner.

 

 

_**Week Six** _

 

 

“Come one, Kairi. Get up.” Namine gently shoved her sister awake. “You're holding up the group.” Kairi smacked her lips and yawned, forcing her eyes to open.

 

 

She had been tossing and turning all night, waking up a half-dozen times, unable to find any peace of solace in her sleep. And the worst part is, she didn't understand why this was happening. She had been fine up until last night...

 

 

With a bit of giggle to her voice, Namine said, “Have you really spent so much time with Sora that you're turning into a lazy bum, too?”

 

 

_I do really miss Sora...._ Kairi thought, as she removed herself from her sleeping bag. Kairi had really gotten use to sharing a bed with Sora, enjoying his body up against hers. His warmth. His arms wrapped around her waist. His chin resting in the crook of her shoulder. The gentle rhythm of his heart resounding along with hers.

 

 

For the rest of the day, Kairi was groggy and unfocused. Partly due to lack of sleep. Partly due to daydreaming about cuddling with her beloved. Cuddling and more...

 

 

_**Week Nine** _

 

 

They must have been getting close to a definitive answer, simply seeing as Kairi, Aqua, and Namine were suddenly beset by Heartless.

 

 

Delving through the paths carved atop the mountain, and through the tunnels carved into the mountain, looking for this elusive temple the held the truth behind the rising darkness, the shadowy fiends ambushed the trio of Key Bearers. A tide of darkness that managed to corral and isolate the three women.

 

 

The Heartless had both quality and quantity on their side, too. Numerous little monsters formed a wall between Kairi and her other companions, a legion of some of the most powerful Heartless – Behemoths and Wyverns, Wizards and Defenders, Angel Stars and Invisibles, and a flood of Shadows and Darkballs and Neo-Shadows.

 

 

Kairi took in the full scope of her enemies, sizing them up. Aqua and Namine had already gotten to work, tearing through their respective hordes with their impressive magical skills. No way Kairi was gonna be left in the dust.

 

 

“Alright, time to get to work!”

 

 

Charging into the fray, Kairi enchanted her Keyblade with magic, forming an even larger sword blade of compressed water around the weapon, and began to hack and slash through the legions of darkness with ease. Certainly the most immediate difference between her and her sister and Master; while they preferred magic for the sake of magic, Kairi used it to enhance her strength, speed, stamina, and swordfighting techniques. A bridge to a further end, rather than an end in of itself.

 

 

With elemental blades of water, flame, lightning, and wind, Kairi made short work of the smaller dross, clearing out the majority of the mob and only leaving the big targets – a pair of Invisibles and a Behemoth. The demonic Invisibles both swooped down from on high, swords at the ready, while the Behemoth charged lightning at it's horn.

 

 

“Well, I think it's about time I use that....” In her training, Kairi had been working on a few techniques that she hadn't given a proper field test before, but this seemed to be as good a time as any.

 

 

A shimmering aura of holy light coated the girl and her Keyblade, the bright halation stunning the three Heartless and causing them to pause in their tracks. At the same time, three more swords, all composed of golden light, fanned out behind Kairi, slowly rotating around her. Kairi charged forth, propelled further by her spinning blades. The three extra swords revolved like a helicopter rotor, carving up both Invisibles as she passed by, while her Keyblade easily bisected the horn of the Behemoth.

 

 

All three Heartless crumpled to the ground and vanished, slain, their captive hearts freed.

 

 

Kairi had seen Sora fight and spar. She knew his techniques. And, with that in mind, developed and named this new attack after a move she had seen many times.

 

 

She had dubbed it “Ars Stellaris”.

 

 

“Yeah! Did you see that, Sora?” Kairi turned around, expectantly, looking for her boyfriend and awaiting the sounds of his praise and amazement. But Sora wasn't there. Sora was far away right now, off on his own adventures.

 

 

Kairi felt ashamed of herself.

 

 

It was silly to keep expecting praise from her boyfriend. To keep pushing herself solely to impress him. But... she loved seeing the pride and adulation in his eyes. It made her feel... what? Useful? Wanted? Special?

 

 

Something.

 

 

The battle died down. Kairi dismissed her Keyblade and held her cheek in her left palm.

 

 

_I hope we come back together, very soon..._

 

 

_**Week Thirteen** _

 

 

“Hey, Nam! Take out your phone and try to message Roxas!”

 

 

Namine blinked in confusion. They had just finished setting up camp for the evening and were about to decide watch order for the night. Aqua was talking about trying her hand at hunting, so they could have a real meal. And Kairi was fixated on that?

 

 

“I know, I know, weird request. But please, there's something I need to see. Oh! Aqua, try and contact Ven, too.”

 

 

Both women gave Kairi a quizzical look, but did as they were asked. Kairi went over to Aqua's side to monitor her Master, to make sure that if she needed assistance operating her Mog Phone, she would be on hand.

 

 

A few short minutes passed, as the two tried to send quick messages to the two near-identical boys, but were quickly stonewalled by their own devices.

 

 

_**Unable To Send Messages To This Number At This Time** _

 

 

“What in the world...” Namine muttered under her breath, trying to send another message. The Gummi and Mog phones could contact each other from the furthest corners of the universe. A service outage just wasn't possible.

 

 

Namine's next message failed. So she tried a phone call. An invite to a group chat room. A video message. Send a photo. Anything.

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

Nothing worked.

 

 

She couldn't get through to Roxas. Or anyone.

 

 

“It was the same with mine, I tried messaging Sora, but it was blocked.” Kairi explained. “Same with Riku and King Mickey. And I tried pinging their Gummi Ships, too. No dice.”

 

 

“Do you think...” Aqua furrowed her brow. “The only explanation is they have left the Realm of Light. But there's no way everyone has gone elsewhere all at once. Could there?” Kairi shook her head.

 

 

“Not without telling us. So unless there's a major disaster...” The dreadful feelings she felt on departure day returned with a vengeance. She didn't want to think about that right now.

 

 

“Hello? Leon?” Both Kairi and Aqua turned to Namine, who was on her phone. “Oh thank goodness, we can at least get through to you. Yeah, uh, something is blocking the signal of our phones. We can't send anything off-world it seems. Oh? Yeah, yeah. That would be great. Thanks, Leon.” Namine quickly pocketed her phone and faced her two companions. “Leon is going to use main computer and Tron to try and reach Sora's ship. See if something that powerful can break through the blackout.”

 

 

Aqua sighed in relief. “Well that's good news at least. We can still keep in touch with our allies on the Garden.” Kairi however, did not share her Master's sense of ease and relaxation. “What's the matter, Kairi?”

 

 

“Oh, um... it's nothing in the grand scheme of things. It's just...” Ever since Kairi's nightmare a week ago, she and Sora had taken to speaking to each other through text and vid chat more and more. It brought a palpable sense of calm to the redhead, to be able to see and hear from him again. “Just... we had planned a date tonight on Warker.” Kairi looked up at the dusky sky with a forlorn expression. “Guess that will have to wait a bit.”

 

 

Seemed like Kairi was always waiting for Sora, in some way or another.

 

 

_**Week Fifteen** _

 

 

Aqua and Namine filled up their cantines in a nearby spring. Kairi snapped a quick picture of the idyllic grotto. A cascading waterfall pooled into it, and the light had hit it at just the right angle to form a dazzling rainbow.

 

 

The pieces of the puzzle were slowly starting to come together.

 

 

The three girls had uncovered the source of this calamity. Some ancient evil sealed away on the Radiant Garden. A demon known only as Chaos. It had sent it's four heralds – Lich, Kraken, Marilith, and Tiamat – to the far corners of the Realm of Light in order to hasten it's resurrection.

 

 

Chaos was the one responsible for everything. Including the communications blackout.

 

 

Fortunately, the technology back in the Garden's capitol had no trouble piercing that darkness. Leon was able to contact the other three groups and, through a long game of telephone, everyone was now on the same page. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Roxas, Mickey, Terra, and Ven were busy hunting the heralds – last time they heard, Terra and Ven were hot on Lich's trail – while the girls tried to find more information on Chaos and, hopefully, find a way to prevent it's awakening.

 

 

_We're in the endgame now._ A few more days. Maybe weeks. This would be over, and everyone – friends and family – could come back together.

 

 

Kairi could not wait.

 

 

_Next time, Sora and I aren't gonna split up. We'll go together. Namine and Roxas, too. And Aqua with Terra and Ventus. Everyone should partner up with their most cherished people._

 

 

“Hey guys,” Kairi began, as she put away her phone. Aqua was busy putting purification tablets into the cantines, just in case, while Namine had decided to take a break and brought out her sketchpad. “Strange question all of a sudden, but what do you want to do when this is all over?”

 

 

The two other girls took a minute to consider the question, as if they hadn't given much thought to it beforehand.

 

 

Aqua was the first to answer.

 

 

“Well, depending on when we finish, I know that the Dream Festival at Disney Town will start soon. I would like to go with Terra and Ven. We never got the chance to all go together, and we still have those lifetime passes. Would hate for them to go to waste.”

 

 

Kairi gave a perky smile at the answer. “That sounds wonderful, Master. I bet the three of you would have a blast.” Sora took her to the Dream Festival last year. They had such a fun day together. She couldn't quite imagine Aqua and Terra letting loose in such an environment, but hey, she had been surprised before. “And you, Nami?”

 

 

The blonde was still deep in thought, graphite pencil held to her lips. “Well, it's already June. Summertime. Lots to do. Concerts and festivals. The beachside Shakespeare festival. I wouldn't mind taking an art or cooking class at the rec center...” Namine pursed her lips, trying to find an answer that would not just come to mind. “I guess I don't have anything specific. Anything big. I just want to spend some time with my friends – with you and Sora and Riku – and, well, a lot of quality time with Roxie.” Namine dipped her head a bit, smiling bashfully. “A lot a lot.”

 

 

“And what about you Kairi?” Aqua asked. “You seem so eager to be with Sora again. You must have something planned.”

 

 

Kairi smirked. Aqua could always read her like a book.

 

  
“Well that... it's a surprise! You guys will see it when you see it.”

 

 

Kairi had already set her preparations. Early in the morning, she had contacted Tifa, telling her to pass a message on to her mom back on the Islands. For what she was planning to ask Sora, she was going to need something.

 

 

Kairi turned away from her companions and smiled brightly.

 

 

_I can't wait to see the look on your face, Sora!_

 


	7. Day Seven: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the final day! Not to toot my own horn here, but I am super surprised with myself that I was able to do this on time. I didn't even know about SoKai day until 4 PM on June 2nd. Then, I went to my game night and didn't get home until 9:30, where I banged out 2,000 words in two hours, uploading the first chapter before midnight. Like, holy hell, go me!
> 
>  
> 
> Again, big, big props to ShireFolk for introducing me to this whole shebang. And a friendly shout-out to the entire SoKai community for holding this event and for just being swell people in general.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter, everyone!

“Come on... come on... pick up, guys. How am I the one who's on top of this?”

 

 

Sora muttered to himself, pacing around the tiny confines of the _Highwind's_ cockpit. He had tried to just sit and wait, but he was far too nervous and jittery to sit down and wait.

 

 

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for the communication systems on his Ship to link up with the systems of all of his friends, for one big joint conference call.

 

 

All this damn waiting.

 

 

“Just sit down, would ya!” Donald cried out. “You freaking out won't make this go any faster, Sora!”

 

 

“I know. I know! But... still, this is killing me! Why is it taking so long to connect? We really need to get a new ship, next go around, guys.”

 

 

The reason for Sora's agitated and apprehensive state was manyfold. After Kairi's team had started digging on the Radiant Garden, uncovering what exactly was behind the recent spike in Heartless activity, everyone else involved in the quest – Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Roxas, Mickey, Terra, and Ventus – all spread out across the Realm, hunting down the four heralds of Chaos. It had been a bit of a chore, but everyone had done their part. Terra and Ven were the first to score a win, slaying Lich. Riku, Roxas, and Mickey had an encounter with the draconic Tiamat, an encounter that proved fatal for the later. And, in the end, Sora and company faced down and bested Kraken within the sunken city of Atlantis, and the finished off the serpentine Marilith in the steaming confines of the Rhythmic Jungle.

 

 

But, the four heralds weren't the only issue at hand. Kairi, Namine, and Aqua had stayed behind on Radiant Garden, in an attempt to unearth more information about Chaos, and also in a bid to prevent it's revival from happening. Normally, Sora wouldn't have any problem with this – Sora believed in Kairi's strength and skill, even with whatever misgivings she possessed. Plus, she had Aqua with her. What would they have to worry about? But, Chaos had effected some kind of communications blackout over the whole of the Garden, preventing off-world communication except from very powerful devices.

 

 

None of the girl's Mog Phones counted as a powerful enough device.

 

 

And, so, Sora had to deal with a slow drip-feed of information regarding his girlfriend and her mission, as oppose to daily updates she had been posting prior. It wasn't too much of a problem, other than creating a niggling sensation in the back of his head at the most inopportune moments. But then....

 

 

Two days ago, everyone had gotten word from the Radiant Garden that Chaos had indeed awakened, and that Kairi, Namine, and Aqua were on their way to do battle with the great demon. All three other team were, at the time, in the middle of a mission on the far side of the Realm, and couldn't respond in time to the update.

 

 

No one had heard anything from the Radiant Garden since then.

 

 

To say that Sora was worried would be an understatement. He had never felt this bad in his entire life. He would rather face down a thousand Xemnases than have to grapple with Kairi's unknown fate.

 

 

Sora continued to pace and mutter, as Donald just sighed and grumbled, before Goofy entered into the cockpit, carrying a steaming mug with him.

 

 

“Here ya go, Sora!” The Knight of Disney offered his longtime party member the mug. “It's chamomile tea.” Goofy explained, when Sora cast a wary eye towards the hot liquid. “Suppose to calm your nerves. Figured you could use it right about now.”

 

 

Sora mumbled a thank you and took an exploratory sip. He wasn't much a tea person, and the drink was still way too hot to drink right now, but he appreciated the gesture, and could use any manner of help right about now.

 

 

Sora blew on the tea a few times, just about getting it to a perfect temperature, when the computer console behind him signaled and beeped loudly, announcing the conference call had gone through. Announcing it loudly.

 

 

Sora just about dumped the contents of the cup on himself.

 

 

“ _Sorry for the wait, everyone.”_ Sora could hear Ven say from behind him.

 

 

“ _Isn't your fault, Ven. It's that old hunk of junk he's still piloting.”_ Riku commented, also sounding from behind Sora.

 

 

Sora turned about, to face the project video screen dominating the cockpit. It had been divided into three thirds, showing off Riku, Roxas, and Mickey aboard their ship (Sora immediately noted it looked much nice that the _Highwind_ ). Terra and Ven were present, too, though, their images were much more scrunched up on the screen, the two being broadcasted via Ven's Gummi Phone. That's what you get when you travel via Keyblade Glider, over Ship.

 

 

However, the final third of the screen didn't contain the angelic visage of Kairi. Nor the similarly wonderful selves of Aqua or Namine. Instead, it was Leon. And the scarred gunblade user wasn't looking a hundred percent either, with heavy bandaging applied to his face, as well as his right arm in a sling.

 

 

Sora already didn't like where this was going....

 

 

“Guys, what's going on...?” Sora began, slowly. He was trying to stay calm, despite the lump in his throat and the pit in his stomach. “Leon. Where're Kairi and the others?”

 

 

“ _That... it's a bit of a long story, Sora.”_ Leon replied. Sora took a nervous sip of his tea, giving his old friend a pleading look. To continue. To give him some good news.

 

 

_Please give me some good news, Leon..._

 

 

“ _First, I should let you all know, Chaos has been defeated. Kairi was the one to strike it down, in the end.”_ Everyone seemed incredibly relieved at the announcement. A glimmer of pride welled up in Sora's heart, hearing Kairi got a chance to prove herself in the heat of battle. _“We don't know if it's gone for good, but it's gone for now, at the least. But...”_

 

 

“ _But...”_ Riku fished, arms held across his chest. He was the one who seemed the least satisfied from the announcement of Chaos's end.

 

 

“ _But it was not an easy battle. Most of us arrived to back the girls up – myself, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Lightning, Celes, Kain, Lulu, Vincent. Even those damn sky pirates showed up to lend a hand. But, even with everyone gathered there, the battle was hard and brutal. Most of us were hurt.”_ Immediately, Sora could feel the air leave the room. All the rooms. Roxas particularly looked very concerned.

 

 

_Do I look like that, right now?_ Sora thought, as Leon continued to speak.

 

 

“ _Most of us weren't hurt very badly.”_ Leon slightly raised his sling-bound arm. _“A trip to the hospital and a visit from some White Mages and we were more than fine. Namine included.”_ The weight of the world left Roxas's shoulders, as he breathed a heavy sigh.

 

 

“ _Wait ,just Namine?”_ Came Ven. Now, it was his and Terra's turn to look worried. _“What about Aqua? And Kairi?”_

 

 

“ _They were the ones who took the brunt of the damage. They fought tooth and nail all the way through, but their injuries were...”_

 

 

Sora tried to swallow, but it felt like the lump in his throat would choke him if he did so. _Please, please by okay Kairi._ Everything began to flash in Sora's mind. Kairi's fears on departure day. Her calling him in the middle of the night about her nightmare and her concerns and fears.

 

 

It was all too much to take, as Sora fell back down into the captain's chair of the cockpit.

 

 

“ _They are still alive, though. They are unconscious and in the ICU at the moment, but they're okay... for now.”_

 

 

“For now?” Sora croaked, voice thick with emotion.

 

 

“ _It's still touch-and-go Sora.”_ Leon soothed. Well, soothed as best a gruff someone like himself could. _“The doctors are confident they'll be fine, but....”_ Leon's eyes darted across what as surely his own display back on his end. Darting between Sora and Ven and Terra and everyone else. _“I have faith that they'll be okay. And I'll contact you the moment we get any further information regarding their recovery.”_

 

 

No one seemed happy with that answer. Ven slouched down, a sullen expression his face, while Terra turned away from the camera to grumble and cursed under his breath. Sora shut his eyes and brought a hand to his forehead. At that moment, he felt a pair of hands come into contact with him; Donald and Goofy both offering a supportive touch to either of his shoulders.

 

 

“Thanks, guys...”

 

 

“ _In any case, we still have a few things to deal with.”_ Mickey said, trying to steer everyone's minds off of the fate of their two friends. Most likely his, as well. _“Even with Chaos gone, the Heartless are still acting up on a few worlds. We should aim to take care of them, and I'm sure by then, Kairi and Aqua will be awake and on the mend.”_

 

 

The Mouse King's words were hopeful and cheery, trying to buoy the spirits of the collective Key Bearers, but they seemed to do very little. Still, everyone gave a general motion of agreement that that was the best plan of action. Go back to work and try and get their minds off of things. It's not like any of them could do anything to help Kairi or Aqua...

 

 

Sora looked down and pulled Kairi's lucky charm from the pocket of his shorts.

 

 

_I can do something, though. I can come back to her like I promised. Like we promised. To always return, safe and sound. I can show here that I'm okay and then... and then..._

 

 

Well, Sora wasn't really sure “and then” what. But, he was still certain he had to go and be with Kairi.

 

 

“Guys, can you take care of my share? I'm going straight to Radiant Garden.” Sora declared, earning some surprised responses from the others.  
  


 

“What!?” Donald shrieked. “Sora, we can't just abandon the mission!”

 

 

“Well, why not? This is Kairi! She's way more important than a couple of Heartless.”

 

 

“That doesn't matter! Besides, there's nothing any of us can do to help her. You'd just be in the way.”

 

 

Sora flinched. “Well, I...” He trailed off in search of a counter, but none came to mind. He just knew he had to go to Kairi, right here and now, but couldn't verbalize it properly.

 

 

Fortunately, Sora had some good friends.

 

 

“ _I say go for it, Sora.”_ Came Riku. Sora's eyes met with those of his longtime friend, who gave him an approving nod. _“The rest of us can mop up whatever is left. You can go run off to your girlfriend, just like you always do.”_

 

 

Roxas echoed the sentiment. _“Riku's right. We don't need all of us on this, and I bet it will do everyone – Kairi and Aqua and everyone else – a world of good to see you. Just make sure to say 'hi' to Namine for me.”_

 

 

“ _Go on ahead Sora, the rest of us will be right behind you._ ” Terra said, the elder warrior granting his blessing as well.

 

 

“You guys...” Sora was at a loss for words. He silently thanked the heavens above for blessing him with such supportive loved ones.

 

 

Mickey too, smiled and nodded. _“Well, I guess that settles that. We'll do our best to finish off the remaining Heartless, and then all rendezvous back on Radiant Garden. Sound good, everyone?”_

 

 

A chorus of replies came from all participants, as the conference call came to an end, everyone going t work on their respective tasks. Sora quickly typed the coordinates for the Garden in the _Highwind's_ nav-computer (the only type of computer Sora could actually use), his mind and heart set on only one thing.

 

 

_Don't worry, Kairi. I'll be there shortly. We'll be back together, just like we promised._

 

 

**(~S/K~)**

 

 

In Sora's haste to be at Kairi's side, he hadn't considered the reality of situation. A reality he soon found himself colliding with.

 

 

Even with the warp function of the _Highwind_ causing them to hurtle across space at near-impossible speed, it was already evening by the time the Key Bearers had their conference call. It was even later in the evening when Sora touched down. Hospital visiting hours were over, and had been for some time. And, no, the hospital staff wouldn't let Sora in just this once. Rules were rules, even for the Keyblade Master.

 

 

So, Sora had to spend all night stewing in his own worry and nerves. Sleep came, but not easily, as he tossed and turned all night, cycling between periods of wakefulness and rest. His mind flickered between moments of hope and fear, but he tried his best to temper his expectations, both the good and the bad.

 

 

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, morning finally came. For one of the few times in his life, Sora was up and at it near first light. Not that he had much of a choice. He was in a period of waking when the dawn broke.

 

 

_Better get to it now than put it off any longer_

 

 

Sora made himself a quick breakfast for himself – eggs and some fresh fruit – before heading out for the day. However, he made a quick stop by Aerith's flower shop to pick up a bouquet of flowers – red Gardenian carnations, a shade almost as dark and deep as Kairi's hair. It just seemed appropriate to the situation.

 

 

With that settled, he couldn't get to Kairi's side fast enough, only really ever stopping when arrived at the hospital, and that was just so he could get directions from the reception desk.

 

 

All the while, his mind raced and buzzed about.

 

 

_She's okay, right? Her and Aqua. They have to be. Everyone knows who I am. If there was a problem, someone would have told me, the moment I stepped foot in here. Yeah. Yeah. Gotta be the case. Kairi will be up and at it, the moment I get. Bright and sunny and beautiful. Yeah._

 

 

_Everything will be okay!_

 

 

Sora strode into Kairi's hospital room, a full, cheery smile on his face, fully expecting to be greeted by a joyful and surprised Kairi.

 

 

Instead, he found the girl laid up on a hospital bed. Dressed up in a standard hospital gown, with her body heavily bandaged up (Sora could see through the gown she had both her arms, her head, and a portion of her chest gauzed up). Both an IV and a heartrate monitor were hooked up to her, and her left leg was bound in a cast, held up by a sling suspended from the ceiling.

 

 

Kairi was completely unconscious and unmoving.

 

  
Sora' heart broke to see her in that state.

 

 

_Oh no... oh no oh no oh no!_

 

 

The bouquet of flowers fell from his hand, as Sora rushed over to Kairi's bedside, tears freely falling from his eyes.

 

 

“Oh, Kairi... Kairi!” Sora fell to his knees and buried his face into her stomach. Even if a part of him knew that, yes, Kairi was okay for now, she wasn't in any immediate life threatening danger... this was still too much for him to take. She had fought before. She had loss before. She had been injured before. But never this badly. Never to this state. Hell, Sora couldn't think of a time any of his friends were hospitalized in such a manner before. “I'm so sorry, Kai. I'm so sorry. I should have taken your worries more seriously. I should have... I should been there and...”

 

 

Sora rambled on until he broke down into unintelligible, inconsolable sobs.

 

 

Something reach out and touched Sora's head. It felt like a hand, running it's fingers through the spikes of his hair.

 

 

“Hey there, handsome...”

 

 

Sora stopped, lifting his head from Kairi's body, looking up through tear-filled eyes.

 

 

Kairi had reached down, running a hand through his hair, eyes barely open, and wearing a weary smile on her face. “Why're you crying, Sora...?”

 

 

“Kairi!” Sora lunged up and hugged onto his girlfriend, hugging onto her for dear life. Hugging her probably a bit too hard, considering the condition of her body. But, he could worry about that later. “You're okay, you're okay...” Sora mumbled, after releasing the grip of his hug just slightly.

 

 

“Yeah, but... I'm sorry, Sora. I'm really sorry...”

 

 

“What?” Sora pulled back, looking confused. “What are you sorry about, Kai?”

 

 

With a slight tilt of her head, Kairi gestured to the small stand next to her bed. There was an object sitting atop the stand.

 

 

The chain was broken, a couple of links were missing. It had also clearly been struck by lightning or fire or something, as the metal was tarnished, the crown pendant partly melted and warped. But, it was still unmistakably (what was left of) Sora's crown pendant.

 

 

“It broke in the fight with Chaos... I did everything I could to make sure I didn't lose it. But... it's broken. Your necklace. I'm sorry Sora...”

 

 

A goofy grin broke on Sora's face. That's what she was worried about? She was laid up with a broken leg and it was the necklace that concerned her?

 

 

_Oh, Kairi.... Sometimes, you're just too selfless and caring._

 

 

“It's okay, Kai. It did it's job. It brought you back to home. Back to me. Safe and sound. Just like you promised.”

 

 

“Just like I promised...”

 

 

**(~S/K~)**

 

 

A couple of days later, Kairi was discharged from the hospital. Aqua would be cleared a few days after, too. And the remaining nests of Heartless had been eliminated by Riku and the others.

 

 

Everything had come to an end. Things would go back to normal, again.

 

 

In her wheelchair, Sora pushed Kairi out of the front of the hospital, back to the outside world. Her leg was still healing, even White Magic had it's limits, so she would be partly immobile for another week or so.

 

 

Sora had already offered that until then, he would help ferry her everywhere she'd want to go. No questions asked.

 

 

And speaking thereof...

 

 

“Hey, sweetie. I'm sort of hungry. Starving, really. Think we could go get something to eat?” Kairi asked, sweetly, as she and Sora lazily wound their way around the hospital grounds, on their way to a main thoroughfare in the city.

 

 

“Absolutely, Kai. What would you like to do? Do you wanna go out, or should I make you something?” Sora asked back, bringing their progress to a halt, parking Kairi's chair in the middle of a fourway intersection on the grounds. It was a really lovely sight, too. A big fountain display dominated the center of the crossway, with multiple growths of summer wildflowers in full bloom. A dazzling display of vivid reds, yellows, pinks, and blues.

 

 

_The perfect spot._ Sora thought, as he moved from behind Kairi to face him.

 

 

“Let's just go out somewhere.” Kairi decided. “I don't wanna bother you, and besides, where would you go to cook here?”

 

 

Sora shrugged. “I dunno. Go and ask Tifa or Aerith if I could borrow their kitchens? They'd be okay with that.”

 

 

“No, no. No more asking for favours. Everyone here did enough already, helping fight Chaos. Let's just go back to the city and find a nice place to have lunch.” Kairi said, Sora smiling along with her orders.

 

 

“Whatever you want, Kai.” He then leaned in and whispered with a teasing smile. “Whatever our heroine wants...”

 

 

Kairi scrunched up her nose and blushed. “Stop that. I just... if I didn't have Aqua and Nam and everyone, I would have been toast...”

 

 

“But I thought you loved it when I praised you?”

 

 

“I do! But... I also hate it. But... Sora! Now you got me all confused!”

 

 

“Then I'm doing my job!”

 

 

The two shared a moment of laughter, happy that they could share something as silly and simple as that. Especially considering the fright and panic from a few days ago. But, after the laughter passed, Sora just stalled and stood about, Kairi looking at him expectantly. Her stomach growling at him, also expectantly. They had been promised lunch.

 

 

“Sora... shouldn't we get going?”

 

 

“Well, yeah, but...” Sora nervously shifted about on his feet. He was pawing at something in his pocket. “There's something I've been thinking about the past couple of days. Going back and forth on yes and no. But... um...” Kairi craned her head at her boyfriend, trying to puzzle out what he was going on about. “You know what? Screw it! I'm going for it.”

 

 

“Going for-”

 

 

Kairi's words caught in her throat, when Sora fell to one knee before her, fishing something from his pockets.

 

 

A small jewelry box, which he opened to reveal a small silver-banded ring, crowned with a rose-pink diamond shaped like a star.

 

 

“Kairi... will you marry me?”

 

 

“What he hell!?”

 

 

_That_ was not the reaction Sora was expecting.

 

 

That was also not the person Sora thought would be reacting.

 

 

Riku's voice cut out through the air, catching both Sora and Kairi off-guard.

 

 

“What? Wha...?”

 

 

Sora stood up and turned about to find Riku, Roxas, and Namine crossing through the intersection, heading towards their location from the city.

 

 

“Oh my gosh! Yes!” Namine beamed, jubilantly, running up at full speed. She quickly swooped in on her sister and covered her in a loving embrace. “I'm so happy for you guys!”

 

 

“I'm actually surprised you worked up the nerve to ask.” Riku stated, as he and Roxas joined the party.

 

 

“You and me both!” Came Donald's voice. Sora turned again, to find the duck wizard, along with Goofy and King Mickey, coming up the path from their left.

 

 

“I guess the trip to Agrabah inspired something in him.” Now, Aqua was the one speaking. Coming from behind Sora and Kairi, came Aqua – hobbling on crutches – along with Terra and Ventus.

 

 

“What? What?” Sora was beyond confused. “What are you guys all doing here?” All of them, gathered in one spot. At this moment. What were the odds?

 

 

“Well, we decided that since Kairi's got let out today, we would meet up with you two and treat you to lunch.” Roxas explained.

 

 

“And we were about to depart back to Disney Castle, but we wanted to say our goodbyes before we left.” Said Mickey.

 

 

Next, Ven said, “We were just taking a walk around the grounds with Aqua, when we saw you guys. Figured we would try and catch up, as well.”

 

 

“And the we heard Sora pop the question.” Terra jumped in, casting a critical eye at the two teens. “Are you two sure about this? You're not even eighteen yet.”

 

 

“Well, we can make a date for it later if we want. Much later.” Sora countered, a little peeved.

 

 

“Oh, don't mind him, Sora.” Aqua said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. “You two do whatever you want, and we'll all be happy for you.”

 

 

Namine shook her head in protest. “Yeah! They should have it as soon as possible. Now that I know it's happening, I want it! I want my sister to be happy!”

 

 

“Uh... guys, excuse me? I haven't given my answer, yet.”

 

 

Kairi spoke up, cutting through the clamour of her collective friends. Sora blinked in confusion, then again in understanding.

 

 

_Yeah, that's right._ Kairi barely had time to react before everyone showed up.

 

 

“So, Kai... Um... offer still stands...?”

 

 

Kairi smiled at the cheesy, awkward, but incredibly earnest line, and then, surprisingly, started to rise out of her wheelchair.

 

 

“Remember when my mom stopped by yesterday? Again, thanks for ferrying her here, Rox and Nam... well, anyways, I asked her to bring me something.”

 

 

Kairi said all this as she rose up, balancing on one leg, before slowly sinking down to kneel on her bum leg, wincing while she did. Now, she was kneeling before Sora, just as he had done previously.

 

 

Everyone watched with bated breath. Aqua looked on proudly at her charged. Namine let out a low squeal of joy, that was slowly rising in volume and intensity. Both Riku and Roxas expressed their happiness a bit more subtly, but it was there all the same.

 

 

Sora blushed, but smiled. He knew what was coming.

 

 

From her pockets, Kairi withdraw a golden ring, with a pair of jewels centered in the ban. Sky blue and fire red.

 

 

Kairi offered the ring towards Sora.

 

 

“Sora... will _you_ marry _me_?”

 

 

**(~S/K~)**

 

 

It was over a year after the proposal that Sora and Kairi tied the knot. Just little while after Sora's eighteenth birthday.

 

 

The loving couple ended up hosting two different weddings. The first, an excessively large and extravagant affair on the Radiant Garden, with just about every single last one of their companions, allies, and friends from across the stars invited to bear witness to the most joyous occasion. The second wedding, held a week after, was much more private affair, held on the beachfront just behind Sora's childhood home, with only their closest friends and family members in attendance.

 

 

Both events had there moments and memories, days neither Sora or Kairi would every forget, so long as they lived.

 

 

Less than a year after Sora and Kairi got hitched, just before Namine's nineteenth birthday, she and Roxas also decided to take the plunge. Their (one) wedding was somewhere in between the two of their siblings, but no less merry and jubilant.

 

 

And even Riku – seemingly the eternal bachelor – eventually found a love to call his own, having crossed paths with the duo of Fang Yun and Vanille Dia. Sure, no one had expected Riku to end up in a poly-amorous relationship, and it initially came off as a bit of a surprise, but he was happy, both his partners were happy, and everyone was happy for them. That's really all that mattered in the end.

 

 

After so much struggling and fighting, the five friends who had been through so much in such a short amount of time, were able to find peace and happiness at last. They were all able to grow up together, as tightly-knit a family as one would ever find, go off and branch off into new horizons, new careers, and grow their families ever more.

 

 

_**Ten Years After Sora and Kairi's Marriage** _

 

 

Sora knocked on the door to the charming little bungalow house in the northern corridor of the Radiant Garden. A more difficult task than one would think, given that he was carrying a bunch of luggage in his left hand, while balancing the rambunctious form of his son, Taiyo, on his shoulders.

 

 

The moment the echoes of Sora's knocked died, a voice called out from the other side of the threshold. “Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Sora and Aunt Kairi are here!”

 

 

In an excited manner, a young girl holding onto Kairi's hands rapped on the door as well. “Hi Emmie!” Cheered Tsuki, Taiyo's twin sister, calling out to her cousin beyond the door.

 

 

“Hi Tsuki! Are you excited for the week!”  
  


 

“Yeah! Yeah!”

 

 

“Emma, don't talk to someone through the door, it's rude.” Came Roxas's voice, also from beyond the threshold. “Just let them in, swiss miss, you don't need to wait for us.”

 

 

It was the week of Sora and Kairi's tenth wedding anniversary, and both had planned a gauntlet of events and gifts for their partner to enjoy. And, in order to facilitate the week, Roxas and Namine had graciously agreed to watch their kids for the time being.

 

 

The door to the homestead opened, revealing both Roxas and a small blonde-haired girl with bright blue eyes, dressed in cream white sundress, carrying with her a small Moogle plushy. Immediately, Tsuki tore away from her mother's hand and went to hug her cousin. Emma was two years older than either of her cousins, and was deeply idolized and adored by both of them, as a result. When you were five, seven seemed like a it was a world a way.

 

 

“Jeez, Sora, you got enough stuff there?” Roxas joked with a shake of his head. “That's my brother, always shouldering too much at once. Here...” The blond reached over and plucked Taiyo from atop Sora's shoulder, heaving him into the air. “Oh wow, Tai, you're getting so big. Soon you'll be just like your dad and fighting off the monsters, right?”

 

 

Taiyo laughed uproariously as he was bounced in the air by his uncle “Yep! I'll be super strong and protect Tsuki and Emmie and Axel. Hiryu and Milla, too!”

 

 

“Thanks again for doing this, Roxas.” Kairi offered, as she and Sora passed on all the luggage they had brought for their children. From behind Roxas, Namine stepped forward, carrying with her their newborn son, Axel.

 

 

“It's no problem, Kairi.” Namine said, with a slight incline of their head. “We're all family after all.”

 

 

“Plus, it gives us leverage for next year.” Roxas quirked his eyebrows at his wife, and then shot a look towards his brother. “Our ten-year is coming up next, so you're gonna have to repay the favour.” Sora chuckled and smiled back.

 

 

“Would be more than happy to, Roxas.”

 

 

“Alright, I hate to split and run, but we're behind schedule.” Kairi leaned down to be at level with her children. “You two will behave yourself, right?”

 

 

Both siblings gave her an earnest nod and a bright grin.

 

 

“We'll be on our bestest behavious, mama!” Said Tsuki.

 

 

“And we'll do whatever Uncle Rox and Auntie Nam say, too.” Agreed Taiyo. Kairi beamed back at her two children.

 

 

“Good! Now, give mama a kiss goodbye.” Kairi leaned in, letting the two twins peck her on each cheek. Sora crouched down two, giving both them, as well as Emma, a hug and kiss on the crown of their heads.

 

 

“See you in a week, you two!”

 

 

“Make sure you enjoy yourselves!”

 

 

After another five minutes of goodbyes and well-wishes, Sora and Kairi made their way back to the _Highwind Mk. II_ (though Sora noted that the ship was starting to get a bit long in the tooth, nowadays), off to wherever their hearts desired.

 

 

“So, where to first, sweetie?” Kairi asked, walking hand-in-hand with her beloved husband. “We drew straws, and you got first up, and you know I'll bring my a-game tomorrow.”

 

 

“Oh, you'll see, Kai.” Sora smirked, triumphantly. For their first night, Sora had booked the entirety of Tiana's new ballroom to themselves, the perfect venue for a candlelit dinner. Sora swung up both their hands together, laying a kiss on Kairi's knuckles. “Happy ten years, Kairi.”

 

 

“Happy ten years, Sora. To the best man everywhere. And to another ten more!”

 

 

“To another hundred more!” Sora said, causing Kairi to break out in giggles. “What?”

 

 

“You really think we'll live to be a hundred-and-twenty-eight?”

 

 

“I dunno. Maybe. All that matters is if you're by my side. Then we can grow to be fifty or a hundred or six-hundred-and-fifty!” Sora threw back his head and beamed, while Kairi leaned in, resting her head against his chest. “If I got you and Rox and Nam, Riku, the kids... that's all I need in my life. I'll be happy.

 

 

“I love you, Kairi.”

 

 

“And I love you, Sora.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Happy SoKai week everyone! I hope everyone has enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing these stories.
> 
>  
> 
> And hey, while I'm here, and while you're here, why not let these stories serve as a gateway to my larger body of works. I write plenty of Kingdom Hearts stories – from cute fluff to absurd comedy to epic adventurer – and I'm always aiming to post more and become better.
> 
>  
> 
> Regardless, take care of yourself everyone, and until we meet again!


End file.
